7 Minutes In Heaven
by BroodyBrittney23
Summary: HUMAN When Bella & Edward Share an Intense Moment in the Closet During a Party, What's To Follow in The Aftermath? Nothing Good, I Assure You.
1. Seven Minutes In Heaven Bella

**Well I felt like writing something to clear my head and I came up with this. Review it and tell me what you think. I know that the first chapter's short, but it builds up to the next one. **

**Summary: What happens when Bella is forced to play spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven? What happens when the bottle lands on Edward, who happens to be her crush, and they get shoved in the coat closet together? Will they kiss? Will she admit her true feelings to him? Will she find out how he feels?**

**P.S. I got the title of this and the idea from the very awesome band Fall Out Boy...just in case this title looks familiar. **

* * *

**Ch. 1 - Seven Minutes In Heaven**

The party was in full swing when I found Jessica, Angela, and Alice sitting with Mike, Ben, Edward, and Jasper. They were sitting in the living room at a big table over by the keg. It seemed as if they were debating something. I saw Ben eyeing what seemed to be the coat closet.

"Bella! There you are!! I went looking around for you everywhere,'' called out Alice as I made my way over to them. She was my best friend and she also knew that I had a major crush on Edward, who just happens to be her brother.

She tries to get us together every chance she gets. She says that Edward likes me back but I don't think so. Whatever. "Yeah...sorry. Had to make a phone call," I responded as I took the seat in between her and Ben.

"Whatever, Swan. You game?"

"For what?" I tried my hardest not to look at Edward, who sat right across from me.

"We were just about to play spin the bottle/seven minutes in the closet before I spotted you. Wanna join?"

"Well, not--"

"Good. So we're all playing," she responded cutting me off. I could tell that she had something up her sleeve and I didn't like the devilish look in her eyes. I tried to escape.

"Actually Alice...I just remembered that--"

"Bella," it was Angela that cut me off this time. "You aren't trying to back out are you?"

"Well, err..."

"Good. I didn't think so."

"Good to have you in the game Swan," chimed in Mike. I noticed that he also had a gleam in his eye that made me want to cringe away from him in disgust. Edward must have noticed me wince. The thought made my heart speed up when he came to my aid.

"Maybe Bella just doesn't want to play. I don't really want--"

Alice cut him off just like she had done to me. "Everyone's playing," she announced giving her brother a stern look.

"Who wants to go first," asked Jessica as she held up the bottle and put it in the middle.

"Bella will," chirped Alice. She seemed too enthusiastic for my taste.

But before I knew what was happening she had grabbed my hand and helped me spin the bottle. "Hey! That's not fair," I shouted as the bottle started to slow down.

"Too late, Bella," replied Ben as we waited to see who it would land on.

I prayed that it wouldn't land on Mike at the very least. It didn't.

It landed on Edward.

I looked up at him across from me and met his eyes. They looked surprised and mine probably looked scared. I tried to get out of the game. "This is stupid," I stated in what I hoped was a calm voice. "I'm not gonna do it."

"What's the matter, Bella," asked Jasper sweetly. He also knew--thanks to the fact that Alice was his girlfriend and she shared everything with him--that I like Edward. "Are you scared to kiss Edward here?"

Edward jumped in to save me before I could embarrass myself. "This is ridiculous. We shouldn't have to do this."

"Do you not want to do this, Edward?" He turned to glare at Ben, who only shrugged and demanded an answer to his question. Edward remained silent.

"I'll take his place if he doesn't want to do it," stated Mike giving me another look.

"I have to go," I stated as I stood up and turned to leave.

Alice grabbed a hold of me from behind and Angela helped her drag me over toward the closet. I could hear Edward also arguing and craned my neck to see that Jasper and Ben had grabbed hold of him too. Alice and Angela shoved me in the closet and I felt Edward being shoved in behind me.

What was I going to do now?? I was in a coat closet where people expected me to kiss Edward and I doubted he even knew that I liked him. He probably didn't even like me back.

It was dark in the closet and seconds later I heard Jess call out. "Time starts now you two!"

_Great. Now what was I going to do? _

I could hear Edward's breathing and it was really close to me. The closet wasn't really that big and I concentrated on breathing in and out.

"Bella...," whispered Edward, "Why don't we just get this over with so we can move on with our lives?"

''Are you serious," I whispered. ''Edward...they can't even see us so we can just sit in here until the time's up."

"Are you telling me to become a fake, Bella Swan?"

"What! No. Of course not. I was just informing you that you don't have to kiss me."

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't kiss you anyways?"

I turned to the direction of his voice. I couldn't see his face in the dark until I squinted and used the light coming from the crack under the door. It wasn't much, but it was just enough to where I could see his perfect face. "What are you talking about? Why _would_ you kiss me?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I?"

I noticed that we were still whispering and we were stepping closer to each other by the second. "Because..."

"Because..." he prodded.

"I don't know. Why don't you explain it to--" I hadn't noticed when his body came close to mine or when he started to bend his head down, or even when his hand cupped the back of my neck and pulled me toward him, but the next thing I knew--and certainly did notice--he had cut off my sentence by kissing me.

* * *

**I've decided that the next chapter will be this same Chapter, but in Edward's point of view. We'll get his take on all of this and after that we'll find out what happens after their kiss in the closet.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	2. Seven Minutes In Heaven Edward

**Okay, thank you for all the love from the awesome reviews and suggestions.**** Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it, and it was definitely interesting trying to get inside Edward's head.**

* * *

**Ch. 2 - Seven Minutes In Heaven - Edward's POV**

Mike, Ben, Jazz, Angela, Jessica, and I had sat down at a big table in the living room and were debating on what we were going to play. Alice joined us later saying that she was looking for Bella but lost track of her and decided to look for her later. I won't lie. The moment I heard her name it sent my heart into a frenzy and I became nervous. I tried to ignore it. Alice would always say that Bella likes me back but I don't believe her.

"Why don't we play spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven,'' suggested Angela.

I didn't even have to look over at my sister to know how much she loved the idea. Sure enough, two seconds later I heard her squeal with joy. Angela explained to all of us the rules and I noticed that the 'seven minutes in heaven' part meant getting shoved in a closet with a girl for an _actual seven_ _minutes_. I tried not to laugh at Ben, who after finding out that little piece of information, was eyeing the coat closet with an intense stare.

"Great! But Bella should play with us," Alice announced after we were made clear of the rules. Her eyes scanned the room and I saw the gleam in them when they lit up. "Bella! There you are!! I went looking around for you everywhere."

Oh no!! Alice knew that I liked Bella, who also happens to be her best friend. She tries to get us together every chance she gets. Not that I don't want to be with Bella, but I don't think she likes me in that way.

"Yeah...sorry. Had to make a phone call," she offered as she took a seat between my sister and Ben...and right across from me. I tried desperately not to show how excited I was that she was close enough to touch.

"Whatever, Swan. You game?"

"For what?"

Her expression of bewilderment was alluring and I had to fight the urge to make Ben trade spots with me.

"We were just about to play spin the bottle/seven minutes in the closet before I spotted you. Wanna join?"

"Well, not--"

"Good. So we're all playing," Alice responded cutting the rest of her sentence off. Then I saw it. The devilish look that Alice gets in her eyes when she has something up her sleeve. It was at times like that that I wish I didn't have a sister. At least not a meddling one.

"Actually Alice...I just remembered that--"

"Bella," Angela jumped in, "You aren't trying to back out are you?"

I felt myself wishing that she wouldn't want to back out, but at the same time I wanted her to so the chances of her finding out how I felt about her were back to zero.

"Well, err..."

"Good. I didn't think so," Angela responded before Bella could finish. I wasn't sure if I would be thankful for that later or not.

"Good to have you in the game Swan," chimed in my friend Mike. I knew that he was after Bella too and he was probably thinking about being in the closet with her. The thought made me angry.

The look he gave her proved me right. She looked panicked after noticing it.

I tried to save her. "Maybe Bella just doesn't want to play. I don't really want--"

"Everyone's playing," Alice announced as she gave me a stern look.

"Who wants to go first," asked Jessica as she held up the bottle and put it in the middle.

"Bella will," Alice replied enthusiastically. Too much if you ask me.

But just as Bella was about to protest Alice took hold of her hand and spun the bottle. "Hey! That's not fair," Bella shouted as the bottle started to slow down.

"Too late, Bella," replied Ben as we all looked to see where the bottle would land. I prayed that it would and wouldn't land on me. At the very least not on Newton.

It didn't land on him. Thank God.

But it did land on me.

I looked up and across the table at Bella. God, she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I tried not to notice any more of what was beautiful about her. My eyes probably held surprise and she looked a little scared. _Was she scared of having to kiss me? Did she not want to kiss me?? Why wouldn't she want to kiss me?_

"This is stupid," she announced in a shaky voice. "I'm not gonna do it."

_What was stupid? The thought of kissing me? And why wouldn't she not want to do it? _Jazz came to my rescue and my demise at the same time.

"What's the matter, Bella," he asked sweetly. He sounded as if he knew something. He better not have spilled any of my secrets about just how much I liked Bella to anyone. "Are you scared to kiss Edward here?"

I couldn't stand the thought if she told everyone that she was more than scared to kiss me. I couldn't stand the thought if she were to tell everyone that she was disgusted by the thought. I was a little more than scared if she were to shoot me down. I jumped in before she could answer. "This is ridiculous. We shouldn't have to do this."

"Do you not want to do this, Edward?"

I turned to Ben to look at him and gave him a hard glare. I didn't take the bait by answering him. Apparently Jasper had let a few things slip. I remained quiet.

"I'll take his place if he doesn't want to do it," stated Mike giving Bella another compromising look.

"I have to go," she announced fast as she stood and turned to leave.

I was about to do the same when I saw Jazz and Ben grab me around the shoulders in a flash and lock me in a grip as they started to move me over to the closet. Alice and Angela, I found, had also grabbed Bella the way the guys had grabbed me and were already shoving her in the closet.

The guys shoved me in behind her.

_What was I going to do now? Everyone expected me to kiss her and I don't even think that she knew how I liked her. _I could hear her breathing very close to me and realized that there wasn't alot of space in here.

"Time starts now you two!" called Jessica.

My mind ran through everything that could happen and all of a sudden I realized that we were in a dark closet and I could kiss her. If she were to reject me after that then I could just blame it all on the game. My heart would need a little more mending but at least this way I would really get to see how she felt about me. The circumstances were perfect.

Just this once I found myself thanking Alice and all her mischief that got me here in this closet with Bella.

"Bella," I whispered, "why don't we just get this over with so we can move on with our lives." That sounded convincing...and half true. If she did like me then things would change for the better and if she didn't then I could stop wasting my time on her.

''Are you serious," she whispered back. ''Edward...they can't even see us so we can just sit in here until the time's up."

But if we did that then I was going to miss my chance. I scrambled for an excuse and found one. " Are you telling me to become a fake, Bella Swan?"

"What! No. Of course not. I was just informing you that you don't have to kiss me."

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't kiss you anyways," I blurted out before I could stop myself. I hoped she missed the infliction.

She didn't. She turned to face me in the darkness. "What are you talking about? Why _would_ you kiss me?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" _Might as well give it hell now,_ I thought.

"Because..." My question clearly caught her off guard. Her face looked shocked from what I could see by using the light coming in under the door.

"Because..." I prodded. Then I found it to not really matter if she thought that I needed a reason or not. It could've been the darkness or it could've been how this was my one and only chance or how much I wanted her lips on mine...but before I realized what I was doing I moved my body towards her and bent my head down to hers.

"I don't know. Why don't you explain it to--" I cut off the rest of her sentence by cupping her neck with my hand, pulling her toward me, and covering her lips with my own.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think?? I'm not sure who's POV the next chapter will be in so let me know who you might want to tell it. Reviews are encouraged and I love it when you do. Until the next update...**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	3. The Closet's Aftermath

**I love all of you who read and reviewed this!! All of the reviews were amazing and I loved what you had to say. I loved everything and all the encouragement. I'm Having fun with this.**

**This chapter is half in Bella's Point of view and half in Edward's.**

* * *

**Ch. 3 - The Closet's Aftermath (Bella)**

I expected him to pull away quickly...but he didn't. In fact he did just the opposite. His lips held mine and the hand that was on the back of my neck pulled me closer to him. His free hand came to rest on the waistband of my jeans as one of his fingers went through a belt loop and pulled me closer still.

_He was kissing me. __Edward__ was kissing me!! _

I couldn't stop myself after that. My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed him back forcefully. His tongue swept inside my mouth and met mine. I shivered in his arms and I heard his breath catch. It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss.

My world had just become perfect. Edward, my best friend's brother and my hugest crush...was kissing me and it seemed to me that he wasn't ready to let me out of his arms any time soon. Our bodies fit perfectly together. My thighs rubbed against his and I heard him let out a low groan.

"Okay! Time's up, guys!!"

We broke away from each other immediately and moved as far apart as was possible in the closet.

I realized that we were both breathing hard and I took a few calming breaths. I didn't look at Edward as the door came open. Alice was the one who had opened it.

She had a mischievous look on her face after she saw us.

I probably had a flushed face and my lips were still tingling from what Edward and I had just done. I dared a glance over at him and found that his lips looked red and his shirt was slightly wrinkled from where I had been pressed up against him.

"So it looks like you two had fun," she remarked playfully and a smirk followed. Before long everyone was gathered around the door and staring at us. I even heard a few whispers.

_"They are so cute. Trying to cover it up like that." _I could tell that that was Angela.

_"What do you think they exactly did in there?" _That sounded like a very perverted Ben.

Jasper was smirking. I didn't like being examined under this microscope but Edward reacted before I did.

"Get out of the way guys! We followed the rules and there's _nothing_ more to it than that. Right Bella?" He turned to me looking for help.

"Right. Just going by the rules." I wasn't. Well, technically I was, but...Whatever.

_"Bastard! Screw rules! He just wants her for himself." _I didn't even have to look up to know that that was Mike who had whispered that. Well, not really whispered seeing as how we all heard it.

"See,'' he replied ignoring Mike and addressing what I had just said. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He pushed everyone out of the way and before anything more could be said he left the room. Obviously he wasn't playing anymore. I did the same.

I got out of the closet and ignored all the questions I was being assaulted with. When I was clear of everyone I ran outside and hopped in my car.

And that was it. I drove home and tried desperately to hold back my tears. The kiss obviously meant nothing to him and he had been playing with me. Fine. If he just wanted to play games with me like that then I wouldn't like him anymore. But that's easier said then done. Especially with the memory of his lips still on mine. But the very worst part was that the kiss might not've meant anything to him...but it meant everything to me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I kissed her long and hard. My hand that I had placed on the back of her neck pulled her closer to me and my free one moved to the waistband of her jeans. I put my finger through the belt loop on them and pulled her even closer.

I couldn't believe that I was kissing Bella and I prayed with all my might that she wouldn't break away from me and slap me or something.

She didn't.

I felt her arms twine around my neck and she kissed me back forcefully. My tongue, of its own accord, swept inside her mouth and found hers. She shivered in my arms and I had to catch my breath. Just when I thought that it couldn't get any better I felt her thighs rub up against mine and I heard myself let out a low groan. I wanted her badly. Too badly. So badly that it surely wasn't good for me.

"Okay! Time's up, guys!!"

We broke away from each other immediately and moved as far apart as was possible in the closet. I wasn't sure why, but we did. Then a horrible thought came into my mind.

_What if she was only playing along with the game? What if she just thought that I was getting into it as a joke? _

_I'm screwed now!! What do I do?? Do I tell her how I feel? How __**do**__ I feel? _I examined the question for a moment.

When she was in my arms I felt as if I never wanted to let her go. I wanted her to be mine. And not just in the way as 'for now'. I wanted her in the sense of 'forever'. _Did I love her?_

My mind was sent spinning and by the time Alice opened the closet door I was in a panic. I wasn't sure what was scaring me. _Was it the fear of rejection? Was it the fear of wanting her and knowing that I probably wouldn't get to keep her?_

I suddenly felt short of breath and I couldn't think. Which is exactly what I needed to do.

"So it looks like you two had fun," Alice remarked playfully and a smirk followed. Before long everyone was gathered around the door and staring at us.

I heard everyone else whispering about us behind her.

_"They are so cute. Trying to cover it up like that." _It sounded like Angela. Alice's partner in crime.

_"What do you think they exactly did in there?" _That was Ben. The dang pervert.

Jasper was smirking. That was the bastard that shoved me in here in the first place. But was he a bastard? Crap...there goes my panic again. I scrambled for something to save me before Bella could reject me.

"Get out of the way guys! We followed the rules and there's _nothing_ more to it than that. Right Bella?" I turned to her to see the look on her face.

"Right. Just going by the rules."

So she _**was**_just going by the rules and having a little fun with me. I felt as if I needed to puke from theembar_/__ass/_ment.

_"Bastard! Screw rules! He just wants her for himself." _It was Mike and I wanted to hit him and run away from him at the same time. I was about to die from how stupid I had acted. I needed to get out.

"See," I stated ignoring Mike. "Now if you'll excuse me..." I pushed them out of my way and ran like a bat out of hell. I heard Bella being bombarded with questions but didn't stick around to hear her gloat that she had totally faked me out or something like that. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

A couple of hours later Alice found me and asked me every question she could think about for what happened in that closet. I didn't answer her. I was too hurt to answer. I didn't talk to Alice as I drove us home. All I could do was think.

_How could Bella do this to me?_

* * *

**Are you mad yet?? Yeah...basically they are both really stupid and misinterpreted each other's feelings. But we'll see what that leads to. Hope that you like drama. **

**BroodyBrittney23**


	4. GoSsIP

**Don't you hate misunderstandings?? He he. Well, I finally get to post this chapter. It has all the juicy and interesting stuff in it and plenty of what I do best...brooding. Review for me and tell me what's going on in your heads!! Love all of you who read and review!! **

**Hope all of you enjoy this and if you do then I'm doing what I've intended. And Bella is a little over-dramatic in this but I promise that that's kinda necessary. Just go with it. Till the next chappy...**

* * *

**Ch. 4 - Gossip **

**Alice's POV**

I just had to know what happened in that closet. When Edward and I got home it was late, but I figured Bella would still be up. I grabbed my phone off my dresser and dialed her number. It rang twice before she answered it.

"Hey Bella!"

"Alice!! My dad's asleep and I just got home. Do you want to get me busted by the chief of police?"

She sounded annoyed. "Sorry _Mrs_. Uptight. Wait...you left the party ages ago so why are you just now getting home?"

There was a few seconds of dead silence and then she answered me. "I went driving around to clear my head.''

"What did you need to do that for? Did _Mr. Uptight_ make you feel the need to think things over about what happened in that closet," I asked playfully. Mr. Uptight being Edward, of course.

"Actually yes," she replied. She sounded upset now. Something was wrong.

"Okay, Bella. What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied gruffly.

"Bella...spill."

"Fine. Edward and I kissed in the closet."

"Yes. I already knew that from the sight of you two. So what _happened_?"

"Well...Alice?"

She sounded unsure of herself now. "Yes?"

"Do you know if Edward was playing a joke on me?"

Now I sounded unsure and probably a little confused. "What are you talking about, crazy girl?"

"So he didn't say anything to you?"

"Bella, will you stop beating around the bush and tell me what happened? I hate riddles."

It came out in a rush from what I could hear. "We got shoved in there, as you know, and then we argued and then he kissed me and then we started to make out and then you yelled time was up and we broke apart."

"I'm not seeing the problem."

"There wasn't. At least until you guys opened the door. The way he acted made me think...that he was playing a joke on me. I mean, for one minute he's all over me, and the next...he's acting as if he kissed me to play some kind of sick joke."

"So you think that he was playing games with you in that closet?"

"Yes, I do."

''Bella, are you sure that's what happened?" _Edward would never do that._

"He certainly acted like that was all that happened and that was all that there was between us."

"I'm sorry Bella. I know how much you liked him. Jazz told me that he really liked you back."

"Well apparently Edward just told Jasper that so he could play games with me."

"Well Edward's just a big moron." I was seriously thinking about hitting him in the morning.

"I don't plan on talking to him ever again."

"Now Bella...don't act so drastic. Everyone knows what basically happened in that closet. You can't just make out with the guy in a closet and expect people not to want to know why you now hate him."

"It's not any of their business why I hate him or not."

"Bella..." I had to let her know.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah...I-" She broke down into sobs.

And for the next hour after that I listened to her cry and I began to hate my brother along with her.

* * *

**Bella's POV (The Next Day)**

Just as Alice predicted on the phone...everyone was talking about the closet, Edward, and me. Apparently word had gotten around pretty fast and it made me more uncomfortable having to deal with everyone whispering about me behind my back.

I barely made it to my first class when I was bombarded with questions. Too many questions. I felt as if I was going to barf before I could even get a pencil out to take notes with. Alice came to my defense and gave everyone a look that warned that if they so much as tried to ask me anything she would punch them.

I was left alone for a very blissful hour but as soon as the bell rang I was hit with even more questions. Random people in the hall would stop and ask me what really happened.

I didn't answer anyone. I skillfully hid in one of the bathroom stalls until the bell to my next class rang and then scurried inside. I was late, but I didn't care. I let my mind wander to Edward. I hadn't seen him all day and Alice didn't mention him. I silently thanked Alice for that, but at the same time I wanted to ask if he had come to school or not.

Millions of thoughts came into my head if he was at school.

_What was he saying when people asked him about what happened?? Was he laughing at me with everyone in school?? _

I shoved the thoughts away. My next class was uneventful and I ignored everyone's stares. All I was worried about was what was going to happen at lunch.

_Would I see Edward? Would he try and talk to me? Would he laugh at me?_

I shoved those thoughts away too.

Alice was waiting for me at my locker and from there we walked over to the cafeteria together. It was now or never.

All eyes came upon me as soon as I stepped through the door. Then they darted to a corner of the room and back. They were looking between Edward and me I realized. So he had come to school today. I pretended not to notice him or his presence.

Alice and I got our trays and sat at a table in the corner. I looked up to gauge what people were doing now and I just happened to glance Edward's way. He was looking at me and when I returned the gaze he looked away quickly. The rest of lunch sucked after that and I found it impossible to eat my food. It tasted like chalk and I felt as if I needed to throw up.

But I managed to keep it all down.

My fourth hour was spent avoiding the questions in everyone's eyes. Even the teachers. Apparently gossip in Forks had been a little slow until last night. Which also meant that tonight when I got home that the chief would know as well. Great.

I needed to find a hole and die. Quickly. But there was no place to hide. Especially not the hour after next.

I had biology that hour. I had biology with Edward as my partner...and we only sat a foot apart from each other.

I willed the clock to stop and never go forward. But unfortunately...time doesn't stop. Not even for me.

Sixth hour eventually came and when I stepped inside I found that Edward...wasn't at our table. Instead...I saw Angela there. I glanced around the room and saw him sitting with Ben.

Ben and Angela were partners. Or at least they _had_ been.

She wrote me a note after class started and told me that Edward had asked her to switch partners. She agreed for my sake. All I wanted to do was cry...but I kept it in so Edward couldn't have the pleasure of seeing my tears.

Jerk. He was just a stupid shiny Volvo owner.

As soon as the bell rang I practically ran out of the room and hurried into gym to change. Just one class separated me from freedom.

It was actually going as good as could be suspected since I was a klutz...until Mike came into the picture.

"So Bella...what's up with you and Edward?"

"Mike, could we not go into this?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Mike..."

"Fine. I won't ask you about it. But since you don't seem to be getting ready to ask him out or anything...would you like to go out with me this weekend? We could go to the movies or get dinner or both..."

I couldn't deal with this. I didn't want to act nasty to Mike...but he was such a dick. "Mike...I don't want to date you. Not now and not ever. I don't like you like that and I would appreciate it if you would quit forcing your feelings on me!"

"Okay...jeez!! Sorry."

"Whatever," I huffed. Then the bell rang. Just in time. I ran into the dressing room and changed quickly, then met up with Alice outside. Thank god the day was over and I could just get in my truck and go home.

"This day sucks, and the worst part is that since this is Forks people will be talking about it for at least a week and a half."

Alice looked at me and gave a sympathetic smile. She knew that she couldn't tell me that what I said wasn't true. She knew that it was.

I groaned. "Could this day get any worse? It certainly hasn't given me a break."

Suddenly Alice stopped in her tracks as we passed the office. I stopped, too.

"Bella...I think the universe just gave you a break." She was looking into the office with and intense expression.

"What are you talking about," I asked as I went to her side and moved my eyes in the direction of where Alice's eyes were looking.

My eyes immediately fell on a tall boy. He was at least 6 foot 2 and had jet black hair that was slightly shaggy, and he was lean but muscular looking. His face was one that could rival the hottest movie star and he had the most piecing blue eyes that I had ever seen. He caught us watching him.

He gave a slight nod to Alice and when his eyes fell on me he winked. I blushed and looked down. I couldn't help it. But I couldn't help but look back up at him and was met with a dazzling smile that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Well Mr. Catrona...you're all set to join the senior class tomorrow. Here's your schedule and I hope that you like it here."

"Thank you Ms. Cope."

That was all that I heard because I regained my senses and they told me to get out before he could catch us in the hall. My day had just brightened up. Once he showed up tomorrow all gossip about Edward and me would be traded in to talk about him...and I had to say that Mr. Catrona was pretty fine...and he was a senior, too.

He would for sure send many hearts thumping loudly...which included my own...which was doing so right now.

* * *

**Loving the drama yet?? I hope so. I love how interesting this is getting. Love reviews and Hope you do that for me. And what do you think of my new guy?? And I'm not sure if I'll make him a vampire or not...so for right now as far as anybody knows he's human.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	5. New Guy Head Start

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to say that I know that it seems as if Bella's just completely blown off Edward, but it's just necessary for the story. Just go with it...**

**_"_Jealousy is so irrational. But that doesn't stop us from feeling it."**

**-- BroodyBrittney23**

* * *

**Ch. 5 - New Guy Head Start**

The next day when I pulled into the parking lot I was pleased to find that no one was staring at me. But they were definitely staring at a one Mr. Catrona. I could see why. He was wearing a pari of Levi's that were snug but somehow still loose fitting on him and a blue button up shirt.

His raven colored black locks were perfect and I couldn't help but notice how hot the guy was. I finally managed to rip my eyes away from him long enough to climb out of my truck and find Alice by a tree close to the entryway.

"Morning, Bella!"

"Morning Alice!"

When I reached her side she put on a huge smile. She nuged me to look in Catrona's direction. "I told you that everyone would stop talking about you and Edward when they saw _him_." I continued to stare as she went on. "His name is Alec Catrona and he transfered in from some place in California."

"I feel so stupid for staring at him yesterday. He saw us you know," I whispered back severly as I looked away from him.

"So? I think that it just gives you a head start."

I gave her my full attention after that. "What do you mean a _head start_?"

"Well _I_ certainly can't date him...but you can."

"Did you just forget what happend two days ago?"

"You said that you wanted to forget that and this is how you do it. Forget that whole incident with my brother by dating _him_."

"Yeah, right. All the confident girls have probably already gotten dates with him."

She nuged me again. "So you're saying that you would date him if he asked you?"

I thought about that before I finally replied with the truth. "If it helped me forget about Edward and the whole closet incident...then yes."

"Good."

Before she could say anything else the bell rang and we scurried off to our first class. I took my seat and blissfully found that no one was staring at me here either. My little closet incident is now officially _forgotten_.

But they _were_ staring at the doorway now.

I moved my eyes there and found that I was starting to stare too. Alec Catrona was in the doorway.

"Hi. I'm Alec Catrona. Ms. Cope told me to have you sign this."

The teacher--who was of the female variety--stuttered for a minute before she regained her composure. ''Sure." She signed it and directed him to an empty desk...the one right next to mine and one row up.

He started toward his seat and looked up at me just in time to see me watching him. He winked and I looked away as I felt a faint blush warm my cheeks. I tried to keep my eyes away after that and just when I was starting to actually pay attention I saw him in the corner of my eye turn around and not two seconds later there was a neatly folded piece of paper on my desk.

I looked up at him and sent him a questioning look, but he just sent me a dazzling smile in return. I took the paper and unfolded it carefully. It read:

**Hi. I'm Alec Catrona and I've noticed you noticing me. Mind if I have lunch with you?**

I was surprised to say the least. But it was cute...so I wrote him back.

**Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. Bella. And while this is slightly embarassing and everything...I'd love it if you had lunch with me.**

I sent it back and watched his reaction. He smiled a huge smile on after he read it. He threw it back quickly.

**Sweet. What's your next hour class?**

**History. You?**

**Same. That's good though, cause now you can walk me there. (P.S. If I wasn't new then this would definitely be the other way around. )**

I laughed. The note went like that the rest of the hour without our teacher noticing. After class I intoduced him to Alice and Jasper and as we left to go to second period I saw Alice wink at me over her shoulder. I tried to ignore all the stares and angry glares as we walked down the hall and into the classroom. We talked the rest of that hour too and then went our seperate ways for third hour.

I was sure that he would've probably found another girl to sit with in that hour...but when the bell rang he was standing by my locker waiting for me.

"How did you know that this was my locker," I asked when I reached him.

"I have my ways," he answered simply as I stuffed my books inside.

"Ready to go," he asked as he held out his arm for me to take.

"Why thank you sir," I answered in my convincing British accent.

We walked arm in arm and avoided stares as we laughed and had carefree conversations. I loved to talk to him. As soon as we entered the cafeteria I felt all eyes on us but at the moment I couldn't seem to care.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who Bella was with. It was the new guy and I hated the wave of jealousy that hit and flowed through me. Not only did she have to play a stupid closet joke on me...but she had to go and humiliate me even farther. I didn't like this guy already and I especially didn't like how they walked in arm and arm.

Even worse...when I followed her with my eyes she sat down next to Jasper and Alice. Alice was _supposed_ to be my sister. My SISTER!! And Jazz was supposed to be my right hand wingman.

_How could she betray me? How could Jasper betray me too?_

I thought that I was about to chuck up the rest of my lunch so I quickly dumped my tray and ran into the cool breeze that was blowing outside. I couldn't take the thought of Bella with him.

Despite my best efforts...I threw up in the bathroom. But I wasn't going to ditch now. I had to know if Bella and Alec--I sneered the name even in my mind--were dating. I just had to.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Even after talking to Alec at lunch I couldn't help but notice Edward dump his tray and leave. Alice winked at me, but it just didn't feel right. I hated hurting Edward. He was a guy that might've been playing a game with me...but that didn't turn my feelings off for him.

They were still waiting for me even after I shoved them safely away.

The rest of the day went by smoothly all up until I got to my sixth hour. Since our teacher decided to pair Alec up with another boy--for obvious reasons--he moved Ben around and once everything was said and done...Edward and Alec got stuck being partners.

Things couldn't get any worse than that. At least that's what I thought. But I was about to find out just how bad things could really get.

That afternoon...he asked me out on a date for Friday night and I said yes. It was going well until I hopped in my truck and my eyes met Edward's. He had probably just seen the whole thing.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

The day wasn't going well, but at least Bella and Alec weren't going out. I stepped outside in the parking lot after school and saw the sight of Alec leaning against the side of Bella's truck. They talked and she sent him a dazzling smile that broke my heart.

I watched them exchange phone numbers and I could immediately tell that he had asked her out...and that she had said yes.

After he'd left Bella just happend to look up and my eyes connected with hers. She looked quickly away and backed out of the parking spot and left.

I felt the last shards of my heart fall to the pavement beneath my feet...and my jealousy flared so bad that what I wanted to do next was nothing that the me of five seconds ago would've done...at least not seriously.

But now I was serious. If Alec wanted Bella...he would have to fight for her.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it and all the drama. Reviews are LOve!!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	6. Pushing Me To My Limit

****

Hey Everyone!

Just to get this out of the way...my Alec is not the same Alec that is with the Volturi. I just liked the name and decided to use it. I know that I've seemed to prick most of your tempers with the fact that I had Alec come into the picture...but maybe this chapter will make up for it. He he.

**P.S. Emmett is just Edward's friend in this and is in no way related to him or Alice.**

* * *

**Ch. 6 - Pushing Me To My Limit**

**Edward's POV**

It was Monday and I was sitting in my third period class with my pencil whacking my desk every two seconds in a constant rhythm. I was leaned back comfortably but as my gaze fell upon the person that I hated I felt myself tense up. Just looking at him made me want to hit something.

I wasn't usually this violent a person until Alec--I sneered his name--had shown up. No, I wasn't a violent person until he'd started to show an interest in Bella.

My Bella.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't mine...but I wanted her to be. Badly.

But why did I even want her to be mine? As far as I knew Alice and her had probably planned that closet incident. I shouldn't even want to think about her, yet that was almost all I could do.

_What if it __wasn't__ a joke?_ Maybe I'd just jumped in too fast to protect myself. _What if she __really__ did mean that kiss? What if she did like me the way I liked her? _

"Mr. Catrona?"

The teachers voice broke through my insane thoughts. I listened in to what was going on around me.

"Um...I'm not sure."

"Then why don't you start paying attention. Just because you're new doesn't mean that I'm going to give you any special treatment."

I choked back a laugh. It was almost as if the teachers were on my side. I thought of biology.

Well, at least _most _of my teachers seemed to be on my side.

I shoved the unsettling thoughts away just as the bell rang for lunch.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down. I didn't even bother with getting food today.

Emmett, my best friend and partner in crime, showed up minutes later with a tray full of food. "Sup' with you? You usually eat."

I grunted. "I don't think that I could keep it down today."

"You sick?"

"I don't think so."

"Then what is it?"

I was about to answer when Bella came into the cafeteria. Alec was nowhere to be seen and I straightened up in my seat considerably. Emmett followed my gaze.

I heard him laugh. "So _Bella's_ what's making you act all funny? And here I was thinking you had a real problem."

Alec walked in at that moment and within seconds he was seated right by Bella and casually grabbed her hand. Grabbed it like he'd been doing it for a while. I slumped back down in my seat again. "That's the _real _problem," I muttered to him.

"Ah...I see. Bella made an arse out of you and now she's with the new guy. That must suck."

"Yeah...but I just don't believe Bella would do that to me."

"Well, I'm sorry my friend...but right there's your proof," he said as he shook his coke can at me.

I grunted again and ignored him. His epiphany came seconds later. "But it doesn't matter if she did do that to you does it? You still love her anyways."

"Who says I'm in love with her," I grumble.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him drop his pizza onto his tray. "You're kidding right? I can tell just from the way you look at her."

"Whatever."

We sat in silence for a few seconds while he polished off his pizza and then he finally broke the silence. "So what are you going to do about Alec?''

"What are you talking about? I don't plan to do anything."

''You're a bad liar, Edward," he responded as he got up, but he wasn't done. "When you think of something to get him out of the way just let me know. If he screws with you then he's screwing with me."

"Thanks, Emmett."

"No problem. See ya Eddie."

He loves to call me that and I usually hate it, but I let him get away with it today. "Later," I call after him.

* * *

The rest of my day was fine because I didn't have to see Alec and Bella together, but that was before I got to biology. I came in only to see him at her table and I caught the slightest bit of their conversation. They were talking about their date that they were planing to go on tomorrow night.

I tried to block it out.

Thankfully the bell rang and he took his seat before I could lose my temper. But still it continued.

They started to pass notes in class.

I couldn't take it anymore. When the paper accidentally flew my way I snapped.

"Here you go Alec," I said loudly. "You missed your note."

I did my job...and the teacher did his. He immediately flew around to face him and stated, "Alec...are you passing notes?"

He was going to answer but he never got the chance. "Detention. Today. Meet me here after the last bell."

I smiled in triumph and caught Bella frowning at me. I smiled wider. Letting her know that I wasn't going away anytime soon.

I felt Alec's angry gaze on me and ignored it. He wrote back to Bella anyway...but he made sure that I could see what he was writing.

_**I'll pick you up tomorrow around six and we'll go to the movies and dinner. **_

* * *

He was trying to make me jealous...and it was working...but that's where he screwed up. With that in mind, as soon as the last bell rang I found Emmett before he could leave to go home.

"What's up Edward," he asked as I came jogging up.

"You remember when you said that you'd help me with the whole Bella and Alec thing?"

He nods and a devilish smile starts to appear on his face. "Of course I remember. It was only today. So...what did you have in mind?"

I allowed my own little devilish smile to appear on my face. "What do you say to crashing a little date at the movies?"

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Reviews are always loved. Hope to hear what you guys want to happen and I'll try to update again soon.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	7. The Date Crashers

**Thank you for all the reviews. They make me happy. Love to hear from all of you and what you think. I know that what I'm about to write is a side of Edward that we barely see...so that's why I wrote it. I think it's so funny watching Edward get as jealous as he does and I enjoy writing it. **

* * *

**Ch. 7 - The Date Crashers**

**Edward POV**

We were in Port Angeles.

The movie started around 7, but we got there after it started so that Alec and Bella wouldn't see us slip in. They were seated towards the front. The perfect place for Emmett and me to have a little fun.

We took the seats three rows back from them.

We had bought a huge tub of popcorn...but we didn't plan to eat any of it. No, we planned to use it for evil.

As soon as the previews started I grabbed a piece and launched it at Alec, then Emmett and I ducked.

We could hear him mutter a curse as he turned around to where we had been sitting up just a minute ago. He looked for a couple of seconds and then turned back around, thinking that it had probably all just been in his mind because he couldn't find what had hit him. That piece of popcorn was long on the floor by then.

We both snickered as Emmett joined in on the fun. Only he flung alot of it at him.

"What the hell," we heard him mutter ahead of us.

"What's wrong, Alec?"

My sweet Bella's voice floated over to me. It made me feel guilty and horrible for ruining her date...but Alec wasn't going to take her from me. Ever.

"Someone keeps flinging popcorn at me," he answered. After a couple seconds I heard Bella speak again.

"I don't see anyone."

"Hey! Would you two keep it quiet," a voice from the other side of the theater asked.

I had to refrain from not bursting out laughing.

"Sorry," Alec called back. He turned back around to watch the movie.

Then we really let him have it. The both of us. Emmett and I took a huge handful and, making sure not to hit Bella, let it fly. And at the perfect moment too. Because just as we did Alec was about to lean in and kiss her.

It didn't happen.

Instead we heard him yelp very loudly and I could hear Bella snickering. She was desperately trying to hold it back just as Emmett and I were.

"That's it! Who's back there!"

Emmett and I decided silently that now was the time to duck out and wait for them to go to dinner. We crawled down the isle as Alec got out of his seat and started to walk back to where we had been sitting.

Just as he got to where we had been, we straightened up by the exit and walked out as a man working for the theater walked in.

We stayed behind to listen.

"I'm sorry sir. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He was talking to Alec.

"What! Why?!"

''It seems that you've been disturbing other people in the theater and they would like you to leave."

We shut the door behind us and barely made it outside before we started cracking up.

* * *

"Hotness! We just got him kicked out of the theater," Emmett boomed as we went back to my Volvo.

I was in total agreement. "We throw the popcorn and he gets in trouble," I stated through my laughs.

We climbed inside as we waited for them to emerge from the theater. They did ten minutes later. Alec's face looked flushed from embarrassment.

Now we could start phase two.

Dinner.

We followed behind. Not terrible close...but close enough.

They stopped at a place that wasn't fancy. But wasn't cheap either.

I decided that I would do this on my own. Emmett said that he'd wait.

I waited five minutes after they'd gone in to go in myself. They had been seated in a booth in the corner and I had the overly friendly hostess sit me across from them on the other side of the room.

I wasn't sure how I was going to ruin this one, but I ordered while I thought about it.

Then it hit me.

The little kid in in the booth next to mine seemed very promising. He looked to be around eight or nine and would do just about anything for five bucks.

Anything.

I got out of the booth and cornered him as he was playing at one of the claw machines they had in the game room.

Alec and Bella were laughing hysterically about something and I traded sides of the booth to see what was about to happen next.

The kid--whose name I came to find was Chris--was about to do something that I would never forget.

And all it costed me was five bucks...okay, and a package of gum. But still...

"Excuse me..." he said to Alec as he came up behind him. Chris had a big drink in his hand.

"Yes," Alec asked as he turned around.

Chris spilled the drink in Alec's lap, making it look like an accident.

Like I said, making it _look_ like and accident.

Alec yelped as he jumped to his feet. "You little..."

Chris ran, off laughing as he went.

I was laughing too.

* * *

I paid my bill as the waitress gave him paper towels to clean up all the pop that was now on his pants. The date was definitely ruined now.

I laughed, more loudly than I'd meant, and Bella's eyes swung up to meet mine as I was headed out the door.

They looked mad.

I was going to get it tomorrow.

Big time...and not just from Bella.

Because she would tell Alice...and she would chew me out, too.

I ran to the Volvo and peeled out with a very confused Emmett in the passenger seat.

This game wasn't very fun anymore.

* * *

** Well that's it for that chappy. Hope you liked it and it made you at least laugh a little. My creative juices aren't really flowing that great today...but I updated anyways cause I love you guys so much. So show some love in return and review.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	8. Edward Is SO Dead

**Love all the reviews that you guys send. I want you to know that this is mostly a filler, but still vital to the story. Hope you like and I should have the next chappy up soon, so don't cry. You don't really have to review this one, but it's appreciated.**

* * *

**Ch. 8 - Edward is SO Dead **

**BElla POV**

I couldn't believe that my date had gone so bad. We'd gotten kicked out of the theater and then some little kid spilled pop all over Alec's pants. True, it was funny, but the date seemed to keep going horribly wrong. Until I realized what it was.

Edward.

Why would he go all this way to ruin my date? He had probably paid that kid off at the restaurant and no doubt that it was him at the movie theater.

Why was he trying to make life so difficult for me?

I glanced over at my clock. It read 11:30 p.m. Alec had dropped me off just a little over two and a half hours ago. We didn't even get a chance to really talk or much anything else.

And it was all dumb Edward's fault.

But why would he do that? Why would he try and ruin my date?? It isn't enough for him that he mortifies me? Why can't he just let me be happy??

Or was he trying to ruin my date for a different reason?

_Could some lines have gotten crossed that night? Could he really like me? Could he see me as more than a friend? Could he-_

No, I thought firmly as I turned over in my bed. I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight because of this.

Edward was just a jerk. He showed that perfectly tonight.

His whole motives were probably just to mess with me. The jerk was taking his games to a whole new level, and I wasn't finding it funny. Tomorrow I would see about changing all of that.

Edward was SO dead.

But even though I wanted to kill him...he was still the only one I had dreams about that night.

* * *

**Okay, this is probably the shortest thing I have ever wrote...but the next update is coming quickly so just be patient. Sorry, but the next chappy will be sooo much longer.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	9. Lies and Liars

**See? Here's the chapter I promised. HOpe you'll review this one and let me know what you might like to see happen. And it is a little sad and intense, just to warn you right now. **

* * *

**Ch. 9 - Lies and Liars**

The day was just starting when I saw him in the parking lot.

Edward.

But unfortunately he saw me, too...and went into the men's bathroom before I could catch up to him.

He was such a jerk, but he was a smart jerk. I let it go for the moment as the bell rang and I made my way to my locker.

"Hey, Bella! Sorry about the date last night. I didn't mean for things to go as horribly as they did," stated Alec as he came up to me.

I knew that it had gone terrible. But I also knew that it wasn't _his_ fault. "It's okay Alec. Why don't we try again Friday instead? I have a feeling that it'll go better this time.''

"Really," he asked as I shut my locker and we began to walk to our first class.

I smiled at him. "Really."

"But why do you think it would go better this time?"

"I just have a feeling," I told him as we sat down and class started.

* * *

By the time it was lunch I still hadn't gotten a word with Edward...and it was starting to get on my nerves. He had skillfully avoided me and it was making me even more agitated.

I took a seat at my table with Alice, Jasper, and Alec as I watched the cafeteria doors.

And sure enough, not five minutes later Edward was walking through them.

We locked eyes and he quickly veered off to the right to go to the men's bathroom again.

But this time he wasn't getting off that easy.

I excused myself from the table, and when I was sure that no one else was looking...slipped inside the men's bathroom to have a little talk with 'Edward the Date Crasher' himself.

He was leaning up against the wall opposite the stalls and his eyes came wide when he saw me.

"Bella what the heck are you-"

"Doing in here," I finished for him as I checked all the stalls to make sure that no one else was in here with us. There wasn't.

"Well..." he looked flustered as I approached him.

I intentionally invaded his space as I moved toward him and made him flatten against the wall. Our chests were almost touching. "What were you thinking last night? Ruining my date like that!"

He looked shocked for a couple seconds before he started to reply. "Did you honestly think that I was just going to let you make me look like a jackass and then go on your merry way? That isn't how things work.''

"So what? Was this about us kissing in that closet and then me dating Alec afterwards? Because you have nothing to make me feel guilty for." He really didn't. And God, we were so close. I couldn't help but notice...even as I wanted to kill him.

"Who said that I wanted you to feel guilty? You completely screwed me over."

I understood now. This was all about his macho status as being one of the most desirable guys in our grade and me making him look like a moron. "No, you completely screwed _me_ over."

Now he looked mad as he moved his body closer to mine and made his eyes level with me. "How in the hell did-"

"No. Edward. Stay out of my love life. Quit messing with Alec and leave us alone. I mean it, Edward." I couldn't believe that I had said that, but it would make things easier for Alec and I...even if I just happened to be in love with Edward.

But now that I saw that he was a jerk...that could easily change. Okay, maybe not easily...but I could definitely work on it.

He looked hurt, and it made me have a sudden urge to take him in my arms. I fought it off. He's a jerk, I repeated to myself.

"Do you really want me to leave you alone," he asked in a small voice as he made his eyes wide.

I _had_ to do this. I _needed_ to do this. And yet, it was still so hard to do. "Yes. That's what I want." And yet I did it.

His eyes looked so hurt for a fraction of a second...then quickly changed to stone. "Fine," he answered in a hard voice.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me..." I turned and left him in the bathroom. As I was coming out a freshman gave me a weird look.

I shot him a glare in return.

* * *

"Hey, Bella. Where did you go," asked Alec as I took my seat back at the table.

"I just had to take care of something important."

"I hope you're done. I missed you," he teased as he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips. Our first kiss ever. It was sweet...but somehow it felt wrong.

We broke apart and he scooted his chair closer to mine ''I missed you, too," I told him as I glanced up.

Edward had just come out of the bathroom and his face looked grave. I turned away before my already surfacing feelings of regret could get to me.

Why would I regret telling Edward to stay away from me?

Oh, Yeah.

I regreted it because I was in love with him.

I was in love with a big, fat jerk.

* * *

Alice caught up with me after last period. I hadn't had time to tell her what Edward had done...but now was perfect a time as any.

"Hey, Bella," she stated as she caught up to me. "Are you okay?"

The question caught me off guard. "I'm fine, Alice. Why?"

"You just seemed to get a little down after lunch today."

"Well you have your brother to thank for that."

She stopped walking and I did too. "What are you talking about?"

"I had to tell Edward to leave me alone at lunch today."

"So that's where you went."

I nodded. "Yes. He ruined my date with Alec last night."

Her eyes got wide. "How did he manage _that_? He was over at Emmett's last night, visiting."

"Well apparently not. He ruined my date with Alec big time." I told her what he had done as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Edward would never do that."

"I wouldn't be so sure Alice."

''But it's so unlike him."

It was unlike him...but... "You never know. People change...and people lie."

Just like I had done...telling Edward that I wanted him to stay out of my life.

* * *

** Well that's it for Chapter nine. I know that it was sad. I hate that I have to keep putting them through this...but I have to. Edward's point of view is next and I'm not sure how I want to write that...or if I want to write it at all. Oh, heck. REviews are LOve!!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	10. On Top Of The Lowest Ledge

**Wow!! I've gotten lots of reviews and I love all of them. ****The chapter title is just a metaphor, btw. And I'd like to thank the very awesome band of 'BoysLikeGirls' for giving me that inspiration.**

**Also, Blahboredom123--who took the honor of being my 300th review-- ...Where's my Cookie? LOL.**

* * *

**ch. 10 - On Top Of The Lowest Ledge**

I was so nervous to go to school...but I couldn't avoid Bella for forever.

I got out of my Volvo and started toward the school. Funny, I thought, how Alice never rode with me anymore. True, I might've blamed her unconsciously for putting me in the closet with Bella...but I was sure that I had forgiven her by now and that she would've forgiven me for acting like a jerk to her.

I glanced to my right and was immediately met with a hard gaze. Yes, unfortunately I couldn't avoid Bella for forever. She made a move in my direction.

I panicked. Maybe I couldn't avoid her for forever...but I could for at least today. I slipped into the men's bathroom, the one place where I knew she wouldn't dare enter.

Barely two minutes passed and I heard the bell ring signaling the beginning of the day. I slipped out.

My eyes stayed keenly open, just in case Bella decided to ambush me, but she was nowhere to be found. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. Because if she was nowhere to be found...then where was she?

And who was she with?

The thoughts very nearly made me trip on the threshold of the double glass doors as I was making my way to my locker. But that wasn't the only thing that made me nearly fall on my face.

Because on the other end of the hall I saw Alec talking to Bella.

Even after all that I'd done last night...he was still trying to be with her. I hated him. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse for me, she sent him a dazzling smile that I would've paid for to see again.

My day was sucking already.

* * *

For the next three classes I plotted even better ways to humiliate Alec in front of Bella. All I had to do was find a few more kids like Chris--the boy I had paid five bucks and some gum to spill pop in Alec's lap--then I would be set to have some fun.

And be getting Bella back at the same time.

Okay, so maybe not get her back...but at least keep her away from him.

I had skillfully avoided Bella for the first three periods, and I was hoping the rest of my day would go the same way. At least until that cute temper of hers could calm down and cool.

I entered the cafeteria and scanned the room for Emmett...wanting to tell him my other plans on how to humiliate Alec and telling him thank you again for being one half of the evil side of myself last night. Even if Bella had seen me and was now mad, it was worth it.

But my eyes found Bella's first...and she looked even more agitated that I had avoided her so masterfully.

And I wasn't about to ruin that now as I veered off to the right to the men's bathroom, cowardly as ever.

The door closed behind me, giving me a feeling of comfort as I leaned against the wall opposite the stalls.

I would just have to wait in here until lunch was over and find Emmett later, I thought as the door opened.

I glanced up from my shoes and froze when I saw who it was. My eyes went wide.

Bella.

She had followed me into the men's bathroom. Jeez! How mad _was _she at me? But I couldn't help the feeling of my heart swelling as she walked toward me or that she had gone so far as to follow me in here to confront me. "Bella what the heck are you-"

"Doing in here," she finished for me. She took her gaze off of me for less than a minute to look under the stalls and make sure that no one was in here with us.

I was stunned and found it hard to talk. "Well..." God, I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.

She moved closer to me than I expected her to. So close, that I had to move from my casual stance to flattening myself against the wall. Our chests were almost touching, and God, was she intimidating. And at this moment, very, very attractive. "What were you thinking last night? Ruining my date like that!"

I froze from shock and tried desperately to answer her question while at the same time not letting her know that even though she had made an arse out of me, I was in love with her anyways . Yes, that's right. Love. "Did you honestly think that I was just going to let you make me look like a jackass and then go on your merry way? That isn't how things work.''

"So what? Was this about us kissing in that closet and then me dating Alec afterwards? Because you have nothing to make me feel guilty for."

Who said anything about guilt? But she _should_ feel guilty for playing me like that. "Who said that I wanted you to feel guilty? You completely screwed me over."

"No, you completely screwed _me_ over."

How did she come off with that? I moved closer to her and lowered my eyes to hers. Lord, it would be so easy to kiss her at this moment. And God knows how much I want--NO. "How in the hell did-"

"No. Edward. Stay out of my love life. Quit messing with Alec and leave us alone. I mean it, Edward."

Had she really just said what I thought she had said? Leave her alone? I couldn't even fathom the thought, but her eyes burned with anger, and I knew that she was serious. I felt hurt. More hurt than I'd ever felt in my whole life.

Her eyes softened, but very little. "Do you really want me to leave you alone," I asked, still having trouble even thinking of that possibility. Before this little confrontation...we had avoided each other because it was weird.

But now she wanted me to leave her alone because she couldn't stand me.

There was a few seconds of hesitation, and I allowed myself to hope. "Yes. That's what I want." Only to have that hope come crashing down.

I almost fell apart. Almost. But apparently I wasn't enough for her to keep around, and the thought infuriated me. "Fine," I replied curtly.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me..." She turned and left, swaying her perfect hips as she went.

I didn't even have time to recover when a freshman came inside and sent me a questioning look.

I shot him a glare in return.

It made him reconsider his decision to come inside, and he abruptly turned around and left. Served him right. I hoped he wet himself.

And that's just how mad I was.

I turned to the sink and turned it on, splashing water on my face to help soothe me. After a few minutes of counting backwards from ten to one...I gathered whatever dignity I had left and exited the bathroom.

Then, as if rubbing it in my face...I saw him kiss her...and it hurt me to watch.

She glanced up and before our eyes could meet...I turned mine away from her direction and tried not to frown. But I couldn't help but glance at her out of the corner of my eye.

She wasn't looking at me.

And when I'd decided that I'd had enough and turned back around mid-stride to walk out...she wasn't looking at me.

But if she wanted me out of her life...then I would make it that way.

As of right now, Bella Swan did not exist to me.

* * *

After last bell had rang, I walked as fast as I could to my Volvo. I just needed to get out of here, fast.

"Edward!"

I turned to see Emmett running up to me. "Hey, Emmett," I replied, exhausted.

He stopped abruptly when he caught up to me. "What happened to you? You look like he-"

"I know. What do you want," I asked as I cut him off.

He looked flustered. "Well, I was just wondering if our little 'date crashing' worked good enough for a phase two."

"No. There's not gonna be a phase two."

"What? Why not?"

I exhaled slowly and got the words out before I couldn't. "Bella saw me last night as I was slipping out of the restaurant, and she caught me today and told me to basically stay out of her life forever."

"But..."

Emmett looked shocked. At the prospect of not being able to toy with Alec's mind, or at what Bella had told me, I wasn't sure. "I'll see you later. I need to get out of here," I told him as I left him standing by the doors and reached the haven of my Volvo.

And as I was getting in...I looked across the parking lot to see Alice sending me a death glare. I smiled weakly at her as a peace offering...but it only made her look angrier.

She turned sharply and went to Jasper's car to wait for him.

I just couldn't do anything right, could I?

* * *

**Well, That's it for Edward's POV. I kinda liked writing it, then I kinda didn't. But I will leave you with this little teaser.**

**There's a little surprise for Edward in the next chapter. You know I can't let Bella have all the fun, or whatever it is.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	11. Slip Of The Foot

**Well this chapter is pretty interesting and I think that this will keep you going until I can get the next one up. I had fun with this and I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. emilie whoa I put in a happy scene for you, so you won't be so depressed with this chapter. Hope you like that.**

* * *

**Ch. 11 - Slip of The Foot**

It's been a whole week since Bella told me to stay out of her life.

And this whole week has been killing me. I see her in the halls with Alec, kissing, touching, anything that breaks my heart.

But I don't look in Bella's direction and I don't say anything to anyone about her.

Depressed doesn't even cover how I feel.

And Emmett wasn't going to put up with it anymore. "Edward! Would you stop moping! It's sad to see you like this," he told me over his lunch, giving me a hard look.

"I'm not moping," I grumbled as I looked away and out the glass window behind him.

"Yes, you are."

I turned back to him and put on a fake smile. "No, I'm not."

He wasn't fooled. "You're a bad liar, Edward."

I gave him a mean stare before getting up and walking away. I didn't want to talk to him about this. I didn't want to talk about this to anyone.

As soon as I stepped outside I was immediately met with the beautiful and enthralling sound of Bella's laugh...but it sounded wrong somehow. Not that it mattered to me or anything.

Because it most certainly did not.

She was sitting on a table outside with Alec, Jasper, and Alice and they were all talking. I walked past them and tried not to look her way.

But the temptation was too great, and I snuck a peek. Bella was looking at me, but when I caught her watching she turned away from me.

_What was that all about?_

I let it go before my brain could think about it and betray my slowly healing heart.

* * *

My day was passing by me uneventfully...at least until I got to the wretched biology class. I was still sitting by Alec and I was surprised that we hadn't had a fight yet.

Yet.

He was already sitting at our station as I took my seat next to him. We ignored each other completely.

That is until the bastard stepped on my foot. "Watch it," I yelled as the bell rang and Mr. Banner came inside.

"Why don't you just deal with it, Cullen."

"Why can't you just go awa-"

"Boys! Would you stop yelling! I can give you two detention just like that."

It was Mr. Banner. And apparently from the moment that Alec had stepped on my foot I had started to yell. He had yelled back.

And worse...everyone in class was watching us.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner..." we both mumbled as we turned our heads in opposite directions.

He gave us a stern look before turning around to write our assignment on the board.

"Dumba-" Alec started to mutter before I took my revenge and slammed my foot down on his.

He let out a loud yelp and that caused Mr. Banner to turn back towards us.

"Slip of the foot," I offered, knowing that I was already in trouble.

"Detention, tomorrow Mr. Cullen. Be here after school." He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, apparently deciding upon something. Sure enough, seconds later he talked again. "Bella, you're a sweet person. Trade Alec spots."

I froze. Bella would be sitting with me if she did. "What," she asked shocked.

"Trade Alec spots."

"But what about the whole male/female thing?" She looked like she was in a panic as she fumbled over her words.

"Does it look like that matters to me right now? Now get your stuff and move."

"But..." she started to argued.

"Bella, do you want detention?"

"Well, no. But..."

"Then move," he stated cutting her off.

"But can't you move Alec some-"

"Is there something wrong with sitting with Mr. Cullen?"

She gave a defeated look and shot him a serious glare as she stood and grumbled, "No."

"Good.'' He turned back. "Alec?''

"Yes sir," he obeyed as he got his notebook and text.

"Stupid teacher," Bella grumbled as she started to gather her things, but she wasn't quiet enough.

"Ms. Swan? Mr. Cullen and I will see you in detention tomorrow as well," he told her, obviously hearing the comment.

Alec finally moved from his seat unwillingly and got up. I saw him flash her an apologetic smile as he moved past her. But she was glaring at me so intensely that she didn't see it.

I couldn't believe that we would be partners. As if I wasn't hurt enough. So much for avoiding one another when the universe didn't want it that way.

I sighed as Mr. Banner turned to the board and put down the text book pages to read over for tomorrow and then started to put a movie in.

We all let out an audible sigh of relief as he turned out the lights.

A simple movie day.

But something seemed to change between Bella and I as it grew dark around us. It was as if someone had set off a sparkler in me, and when I looked at her out of the corner of my eye...she was watching me, and she blushed from me catching her doing it.

She'd blushed.

God, it felt good to see. It also felt wonderful to know that I was the one who had made her do it.

Then an almost overwhelming need to take her into my arms and lay a heart stopping kiss on her struck through me.

But we were supposed to be _avoiding _each other.

I tried to hold the impulse back by gripping the edge of the table and not letting my hands move from the spot...but even after several minutes and an increasing amount of pressure on the table...the feeling didn't fade.

_Could she feel what was happening between us as I was?_

* * *

**Bella POV**

As soon as Mr. Banner shut off the lights I felt a spark run through my body at the fact that Edward was only about--or even a little less than--a foot away from me. The urge to move into his arms and let him kiss the mind out of me like in that closet came flooding through me.

And it brought back the memory of what it felt like to have his lips on mine. Soft, warm, and unbearably arousing. The feel of his tounge in my mouth, the way it dueled with mine...

And the way his body felt pressed into every crevice of my own. If only-

The video ended and Mr. Banner flicked on the lights before I could do anything stupid to embarr/ass myself. Apparently I had zoned out for a considerable amount of time as I thought about when Edward and I had kissed. I had thought about everything individually and in turn.

I wanted to say something to him and _was_ about to say something...

But there was a knock on the door.

And a pretty blond girl stepped inside. "Um, hi. I'm Rosalie Morgan and I was told by the office to have all my teachers sign this slip before I start school here tomorrow."

"Ah, of course," Mr. Banner stated as he took it from her and went to his desk to get a pen. "Ms. Cope told me you'd be coming by today...but why so late?"

"I just had a really busy day today and this was the only time I was free."

As he went about signing her slip she glanced around the room and when she made eye contact with me she sent me a glare for the briefest of seconds before her eyes slipped to the person sitting on the left of me.

Edward.

And out of nowhere she winked at him.

She winked at Edward! She winked at my Edward! How dare she!

Well, he wasn't _my_ Edward...but still...Couldn't the universe give me a break?

And it hurt even more when, after a few moments hesitation, he smiled in return.

She slowly slipped her eyes away from his and once the slip was signed she exited the classroom, but not without sending a meaningful gaze at Edward before the door closed behind her.

I had to do something. I couldn't just sit here. I did the only thing I knew of to do at that moment. I brought my foot down hard on his underneath the table.

"Ow! Bella! What the-"

"Slip of the foot," I offered as the bell rang and I stood up quickly and left.

This was not good.

_Was Edward attracted to her? __Cause she sure as heck was to him._

_And more important than that..._

Why was I finding myself jealous all of a sudden?

* * *

**Well that's if for this chappy. I like this one the best except for the first three. Hope you review!! I love to hear opinions.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	12. I Can't Get To You

**WOW!! I've gotten alot of reviews for that last chapter. Thanks for that and letting me know what you have to say. I've put alot of twists and turns into this, but bringing Rosalie into the story wasn't my own. And for that little one I would like to Thank "Fantasy Cat1'' for giving me the idea to slip her in instead of some random character that I would have to make up. Plus, I think Rosalie would be better at getting Bella all jealous. **

* * *

**Ch. 12 - I Can't Get To You**

**Bella POV **

The day was going by so slowly and all I wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed. The reason?

Rosalie had started her first day of school today.

And I knew that sooner or later she would be after Edward.

And I hated her for it.

I took my seat next to Alec at our usual lunch table.

Alice and Jasper were gone today.

Jasper had gotten sick with the cold yesterday and Alice had gone over to his house last night to check up on him.

She called me this morning with some valuable advice. Don't kiss your boyfriend when he's sick...cause' you'll get sick, too.

Alec and I were talking about what movie we might want to see over the weekend when a _certain_ boy came into the lunch room.

And I couldn't help myself.

I followed Edward with my eyes as he went to sit next to Emmett. Since he wasn't looking in my direction I found it was the perfect opportunity to stare at him.

God, he was so handsome. The way he walked screamed arrogance, but that was before you got to know him.

_"Or at least thought you'd gotten to know him," a tiny voice in my head stated._

His smile could take your breath away, and he was so easy to talk to.

_"When he wasn't being a jerk," the voice whispered._

And his bronze hair was in a messy disarray that could only make him look even better, hotter.

_"But he's a jerk. Did you forget what he did to you in that closet," the voice in my head practically screamed._

_"What," another voice in my head demanded. "How he'd kissed me and when our bodies pressed up against each other,"it_ _asked back_. Great, now I was having conversations in my head. I was truly insane now, arguing with myself.

I needed to snap out of this. "No," I stated out loud without even realizing it.

"Did you say something Bella," asked Alec as he leaned towards me.

I blushed. I couldn't help it. "No, I didn't."

"Are you sure," he asked as he brought his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I was probably just thinking out loud and didn't realize it," I offered. Which was true, or at least half true. I had been thinking. I had been thinking hard.

"What were you thinking about," he asked playfully.

Then, as if the universe were trying to send me a sign, Edward just happened to turn his head in my direction and lock his gaze with mine.

Cowardly as ever, I looked away quickly and tried to use my hair as a shield to hide the major blush that my own actions had just caused me.

* * *

**Edward POV **

I looked up and found Bella looking at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. When our eyes locked and she realized that I had caught her watching me she turned quickly away, moving her hair in-front of her face.

But it didn't do any good. Not by a long shot.

I saw her blush.

And it made me excited to know that it was because of me that she had.

I still had my huge smile plastered across my face before Emmett broke into my thoughts.

"Hello? Earth to Edward? What's going on in there," he asked me before throwing his plastic spoon in my direction. I was still in a daze and didn't even realize it until his spoon hit me right between the eyes.

''What," I asked confused and now a little annoyed as I shifted my eyes back to him.

He turned around in his chair and saw who I had been looking at before turning back around to me. "Man, I thought that you were done and over her. What happened?"

"Emmett...I never really got over her," I admitted a little sheepishly.

Just then a big group of girls came into the lunch room, laughing loudly.

Rosalie Morgan was with them.

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Well, Edward...if you really want to get over the beautiful Isabella Swan, date the equally hot Rosalie Morgan. That's how you get over a girl like that. You date one better."

"Rosalie is not better looking than Bella," I announced.

Emmett shrugged. "Think what you want. But if you don't want Rosalie then I'll take her."

My eyes, of their own accord, had flashed to Bella and Alec as he was talking and I was just in time to see them kiss like the other millions of times a day that they do. It infuriated me. Too much.

Emmett was right. I needed to get over Bella.

Or at least find a distraction from her.

I turned back to him. ''No, Rosalie's mine."

* * *

**Bella POV **

Rosalie had finally showed her face in the cafeteria. Coming in with all the snobby girls, like Jessica and Lauren.

I looked back to Edward...but he wasn't looking at me.

He was looking at Rosalie.

I couldn't take this. I felt like I needed to cry...or scream.

"Hey, Alec. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay. Be right back," I told him as I got up and started to walk away, not even waiting for his response.

The bathroom was empty and I took the opportunity to go to the sink and turn on the cold water as I grabbed a paper towel and made it wet.

I dabbed it on my face, trying to calm myself and my flaring temper down.

I just needed to forget about Edward. Then I would be good. All good.

If only it were that easy.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

But for the millionth time...I felt like I was only half a person.

Like there was something missing.

Like someone was missing from me.

I shrugged off the feeling as I dried off my face and turned to leave the bathroom.

But I didn't get far before the door opened...

And in came Rosalie Morgan.

"Hey, I've seen you before. You were in biology yesterday when I went to get my slip signed, weren't you?"

I forced back the snide remarks and the accusation I wanted to scream at her for glaring at me. She was trying to act like she was fine with me, but she had that _tone_. The one I'd heard so many girls use before when someone was threatening what they thought was their's. But at least she was civil. I turned fully to her and put on my best fake smile. ''Yeah, that was me. How are you liking Forks High so far?"

Her eyes got a sparkle in them and her thoughts started to drift before she answered me. "Well, the teachers are great and everything...but the guys," she exclaimed as she moved one of her perfect snow white hands in a fanning gesture.

I tried to play along. "Yeah, the guys are quite a sight."

''I know! You sat with Edward yesterday right?"

I tried to mask my discomfort. "Yeah, he's my biology partner."

"Well, I think he's the perfect Adonis. How could you stand to sit that close to him and not be all over him and in his lap?"

The last question was more like a statement to her, because it didn't require my answer.

She just went right on. "Do you know if he's dating anyone?"

I froze--hating the wave of jealousy that started to overcome me--and then answered. "I don't think so," I told her slowly, but I couldn't just let her go after him, regardless if I was with Alec or not. "But he's a total jerk," I added quickly.

She frowned before smiling again. "I think I'll give him a chance. Everyone deserves one, right? Plus, I think I can tame him," she stated with a mischievous and devilish wink.

I swallowed back down the names I wanted to call her and tried to sound as friendly as possible. "Yeah. Good luck with that."

"Yeah, thanks. And it was nice talking to you," she stated sweetly as I pulled the door open to leave.

"Of course, and it was nice talking to you," I called back over my shoulder as I left. Bee-otch.

This day wasn't going well at all. I knew I should've stayed home under my covers.

And it didn't make it any better when I got to biology later that day only to find my seat by Edward taken.

By Rosalie.

She was talking to Edward and neither of them had noticed me.

* * *

**Edward POV **

Bella came into class just before the bell rang. She looked like she was having a hard day, but she was still beautiful as always. I pretended not to notice her as Rosalie talked her heart away.

I expected to have some form of chemistry with Rosalie...but it just wasn't there. Not like what it was when I was with Bella before the whole closet debacle.

The realization that we hadn't talked since then hurt, but I shoved it away before it could get to me.

''Oh, hey Bella! I hope you don't mind...but I went ahead and traded you spots. I hope that's okay," chirped Rosalie after she was done with her little rant about some shoes or something or another.

Bella smiled with some effort.

''No, it's fine. Where do I sit now?" Her jaw looked clenched.

"Um...by him. But that's okay. He's your boyfriend right?"

I moved my eyes to where her fingers were pointing. She was pointing to Alec and the empty seat next to him.

"Yeah, thanks Rosalie," she stated, but she didn't look happy.

She didn't even look at me as she took her seat next to Alec. "Hey boyfriend, what happened to Angela?"

"She went to sit by Jessica."

"Oh, okay."

"Alright class, settle down," Mr. Banner warned as he began to start class.

"Since we didn't get to finish the video from yesterday we'll watch the rest of it and take some notes tomorrow."

There was an audible sigh of relief around the room as he put the tape in and turned off the lights. Two free days in a row.

But this one didn't feel free.

Rosalie was trying to get my attention by laying her hand on top of mine on the counter-top. I turned to look at her and she smiled, giving my hand a squeeze after taking it in her own.

I smiled back.

But...it didn't feel right.

I turned back around and looked over to Bella and Alec's table. They were sitting close to one another with her resting her head on his shoulder, his arm around her.

I wanted so badly to be Alec. Too badly.

After a few seconds I couldn't look anymore.

I turned back to the TV, feeling the ache of not having Bella sitting next to me.

* * *

** Well that's it for this chapter. It was good, but sad at the same time. Here's my four main songs**

_**The Mix Tape - Jack's Mannequin; **__**The Kill - 30 Seconds To Mars; **__**Bruised - Jack's Mannequin**_

_**Come Right Out And Say It - Relient K**_

**BroodyBrittney23**


	13. Invitation To Hell

**Okay. Since I love all of you guys so much I won't go into how Edward and Rosealie get together. I'll just skim over it so you don't blow up at me or anything. So I hope you'll review for me on this one and let me know what you think about all of this. I don't think I did so good on my recap but at least it's a start.**

**P.S. If you can wait a little longer, I promise for Edward and Bella action in the next chapter. It'll be good. Promise.**

* * *

**Ch. 13 - An Invitation to Hell**

**Bella Pov**

Edward and Rosalie started dating the next day, and I still haven't gotten over it.

And that was almost a week ago.

I try to distract myself with Alec as much as possible. When Edward and Rosalie would come into my line of view I would kiss Alec. When I had to go to biology with them sitting behind me talking, I would turn and talk to Alec. And when Edward and Rosalie would kiss, I would shudder and pull Alec to my lips for one of my own, hoping furiously that it would block what I had just saw out of my head.

But that didn't stop how I always looked for Edward in the lunchroom, in class, outside before the bell rang, and after school when I was going to the parking lot.

"Will you just let me talk to him, Bella? I've been wanting to kick his as-"

"Alice. Don't. I mean it," I told her sternly as I washed my hands in the bathroom. "I'm already more embarrassed than you could possibly know about the whole closet thing, and people have forgotten about it completely now. If you just go off and ask Edward about it then it's gonna bring the whole thing up again and I'll die of embarrassment. I know that you want to talk to him about this...but do you think you could just let it go?"

"But Bella-"

"Please Alice?"

She sighed heavily before she answered me. "Fine. But something just doesn't seem right that he would do that to you. You don't think that it couldn't have been a misunderstanding or something like that?"

Now I was starting to get really annoyed. ''Alice, how could I have interpreted that wrong? I know what happened. And I appreciate you trying to be my friend and help me to look on the bright side, but what happened is what happened."

"Okay...if you say so," she told me, unconvinced as we left the bathroom and out into the lunchroom.

Alec was sitting with Jasper, and as we approached the table he asked me if I wanted to sit outside.

"Sure. Alice? Jasper," I asked as Alec got up.

"That's alright. I think we're gonna stay inside today."

"Okay, suit yourselves," I called as we stepped outside and found a table.

The sun came had come out today, and I was enjoying the breeze when certain people had to come along and ruin it.

Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie had come out of the cafeteria.

I saw Rosalie laugh and it made me want to slap her, because it seemed as if she was happy and I wasn't.

I looked away before the thoughts could ruin me.

"So, Bella..." started Alec as I turned back to him, hoping he hadn't noticed where I was looking. If he did then he didn't seem to show it. "There's a restaurant opening up in Port Angeles this Saturday--_Italianos_--and I was wanting to know if you wanted to go with me."

I looked straight into his eyes and saw a tiny glimpse of doubt. Why it was there I would never know, but I smiled at him and the look was gone not a second later.

"Sure. I'd love to go with you."

He sent me a smile that I would have fallen for had I not known what it would be like to be around Edward, or to have kissed Edward. It seemed like no matter what I did the boy was always there, in the back of my mind, waiting for me to revisit the thought of him.

"Good, cause I reserved our table about a week ago. I'll pick you up around five. The restaurant opens at six, so we should make it to Port Angeles with about fifteen minutes to spare."

I smiled wider. "Great," I told him, and we sat there talking until the bell rang. All the while, me being careful not to look over in Edward's direction.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I saw Bella and Alec sitting at the table across the courtyard from ours, and it made me frown to see them sitting so close. I couldn't take it.

When the three of us chose a table I sat with my back to Bella. There was only so much I could take before I started to become a major masochist.

"So tell me again why you put all that stuff on your burger," asked Rosalie as she eyed Emmett and the lettuce, tomatoes, mustard, ketchup, pickles, and some chips that covered his burger.

"Um...how about cause it's awesome like that," he replied with a smirk as he took a huge bite.

I laughed as Rosalie looked at him, amused and disgusted at the same time. She reached over and took my hand in hers. I gave it a squeeze, but it didn't feel right.

They bickered for the next ten minutes, before Emmett got up and went to dump his tray.

"So Rosalie...um..."

"Yes, Edward," she asked, prodding me on when I hesitated.

"Well, there's this restaurant opening--_Italianos--_on Saturday, and I was wanting to know if you wanted to go with me." I noticed that when I asked her it felt wrong. "I got reservations around a week ago, but I wanted it to be a sort of surprise until today."

"Sure. I'd love to go."

I smiled, but still...wrong. It was still somehow wrong. I ignored it. "Good. I'll pick you up around five. It opens about six."

She sent me a smile, but Bella's was prettier. "Thank you. You're such a good boyfriend," she told me playfully, giving me a peck on the lips.

I didn't return it, but she didn't notice.

"Yeah. That's me. The best," I told her, fighting the urge to turn around and look at Bella.

God, I was a horrible person.

* * *

**That's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed and will leave me a review!! They're LOve!!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	14. I Need To Talk To Him

**

* * *

**

This is the first chapter I've written since being out for Summer break...so this is like my own little celebration on how I kick off the summer. HOpe you enjoy.

**P.S. ONly One MORe Chapter after this and YOu'll be jumping up for JOy. Promise.**

* * *

**Ch. 14 - I Need To Talk To Him**

**Bella POV**

"It's beautiful, Alec. I can't believe you even got reservations at place like this," I told him as I looked Italianos over. There were white lights all over the building for the opening and it made the place absolutely sparkle.

"I have to admit, I had to fight for our table...but it was good cause' I won," Alec replied with a smirk as we crossed the street and went inside.

It was even more beautiful inside.

Italianos was well lit, and it was a proper place, but had a laid back feeling to it as well. I loved it.

"Come on, Bella," Alec urged me gently as he steered me over to the host station. I smiled at him, but it didn't feel right.

"I have a reservation for two," a voice announced. But it wasn't Alec's.

It was Edward's.

He was already getting seated and he was with Rosalie.

Rosalie.

Not me.

I wanted so badly to hit something. But why? Edward was a jerk, and Rosalie was perfect for him because she was the same way. But why on earth did I want him to be here with me instead?

Oh right. I was in love with him.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I turned back to Alec to see him looking at me curiously. "Sure. I'm fine. Just...uh...admiring the place," I told him as convincingly as I could.

"Perfect, isn't it?"

''It really is," I told him as the hostess sat us down, and once she'd gotten our drink and food orders, left us alone. But I couldn't escape this already hellish night.

Because where she sat us...I had the perfect view of Edward's face and Rosalie's back.

This was not good.

This really wasn't good, not at all.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe the sight of the place. Italianos was perfect. The lighting was great, and although it was a formal place, it still had the laid back feel to it.

"This place is beautiful, Edward. How did you even get reservations," asked Rosalie as we were seated and the hostess went off to get our drinks.

I smiled. "I have a few secrets," I told her slyly.

She eyed me suspiciously, then laughed.

I let out a small one of my own, but I didn't mean it.

Not by a long shot.

I looked down and when I happened to look back up, guess who I saw?

Bella.

And she was here with Alec.

But she wasn't looking at him.

She was looking at me.

And it looked like the word 'murder' was going through her head.

Dang, but she was so beautiful. Even more beautiful than Italianos was tonight.

I couldn't look away from her, but somehow managed when our food arrived.

Our being _Rosalie _and me of course. _Not_ Bella and I.

Unfortunately.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to look me in the eyes. This was supposed to be _my_ night. And here he was ruining it.

But I couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked in his dressy shirt.

''But as I was saying, the movie is supposed to be really good. Better than the first," Alec announced breaking through my thoughts.

I turned to him and quickly covered up the fact that I hadn't been listening to a word he was saying. Poor guy. "Sure. Better than the first," I agreed as the food arrived.

We talked for what seemed forever about nothing in particular.

But I couldn't help but look over at Edward. And every time I did he was looking back at me with a look of frustration on his face. _Why was he frustrated with me?_ I didn't do anything to him. All I did was try to find someone. Even if that person was only just to distract myself from him himself.

Jerk.

Then, he got up from the table and walked swiftly away, but Rosalie wasn't fazed.

So I knew that he wasn't ditching her. But I still hoped that he was.

But he was probably just going to the bathroom.

And I needed to talk to Edward. This whole thing going on between us was making me crazy and angry at the same time. I had to fix it so that I could move on from him. This would be the perfect time to tell him how I felt about him and what he did to me in the closet.

The perfect time for me to let him have it.

And I didn't care what he had to say to me after I told him how I felt.

All I knew was that I had to tell him. I had to. ''Alec? Could you excuse me for a moment? I have to go to the bathroom," I told him as I stood.

He gave me a warm smile. "Sure. Take your time. I'll wait."

"Okay. I'll be back," I replied as I got up. Once I was out of view of him I spotted Edward going into the men's bathroom.

But this wasn't like school. I couldn't just waltz in there and risk getting Alec and I thrown out of the restaurant. But I _had_ to tell Edward.

I sat outside the door for several seconds, brooding, before deciding that it was now or never.

I chose now, and looking around to make sure no one was watching, slipped inside the bathroom and closed the door gently behind me.

Edward wasn't getting away from me this time.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

**I don't really like how I ended this little cliffhanger...but it's better than nothing, right?And I don't really like this chapter too much, but I put it up anyways cause I knew that I probably wouldn't rewrite this any time soon. Sorry for that. REviews are LOve!! **

**BroodyBrittney23**


	15. Fights, Desires, And Truths

**So the last chapter was sorta cliffy...**

**Okay, I'm a liar. That was totally the season finale of my favorite show: P **

**OKay, this is the chapter that everyone's been waiting for. I love all the tension and I hope you love This. I worked hard on it to make it just right and I loved all the reviews you guys sent me for last chapter. Awesome like that, as always. **

**Now, On to What We've all Been Waiting for...**

* * *

**Ch. 15 - Fights, Desires , And Truths **

**Edward POV**

I left Rosalie so that I could come to the bathroom and think. This wasn't going well. I kept looking at Bella and I wasn't concentrating on Rosalie at all.

So much for trying to move on.

_"Well, Edward...if you really want to get over the beautiful Isabella Swan, date the equally hot Rosalie Morgan," came Emmett's words as they rushed around in my head._

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to tell myself that it was simply that easy to get over Bella.

But it was no good, because it just wasn't. It would never be that easy.

Never.

Bella was just the type of person you had to think about for hours on end, and it was even harder when you had the perfect view of her over your _girlfriend's_ shoulder.

I splashed cold water over my face and then dried off with a paper towel to clear my head.

But it didn't help.

Bella was still all that I could think about.

The bathroom door creaked open and before I could even look up Bella's voice was flooding my ears, echoing off the walls. Think of an Angel and she shall appear.

I looked up to see her checking under the stalls, making sure it was safe.

For what I didn't know.

But what I did know was that she was coming in here to gripe at me. Last time this had happened it hadn't exactly gone good either. ''Bella, don't even start," It told her as she straightened up, satisfied that we were the only two in here. Then she stopped, thinking, before turning back to the door.

She considered it for a moment, and before I could figure out her intentions she was locking it. Then she turned back to face me. I tried to ignore the fact that she had locked the both of us in here. Or the fact that she was standing only six feet from me. "What are you doing here, Edward," she asked in a hostile voice.

I sighed. "Bella...if you think I'm following you or something to try and crash your date again, then you can relax. It's just pure coincidence that I'm here too."

She looked startled. "Oh...well, good."

She hesitated and I knew that she was _still_ dying to scream at me. I didn't know why, but it felt important so I prodded her on. "What else," I asked cautiously.

"Edward! You're a big jerk. You know that," she stated bluntly.

I was shocked at the accusation. "How do I come off being a jerk," I asked fiercely.

She took a step toward me.

I tried not to notice.

"You know very well how you come off being that way. First, you go to that stupid party and kiss me in that closet."

I was about to interrupt her, but she read me too well and held up her hand for me to be quiet so she could continue. "You kissed me in there and made me feel like you meant it, but you really didn't. Now I want to know why," she asked, her chocolate eyes flaming with anger as she tried to reign in her temper.

_But what was she talking about? _I _did _mean that kiss in the closet and I told he exactly that. "What are you talking about, Bella? I meant what I did," I stated to her as I took a step forward, trying hard to understand how she could come off with the thought that I didn't mean it.

_She_ was the one who didn't mean it.

_So why is she mad at me for not meaning it when I really did?_

"But weren't you just playing a game with me? You told everyone that you were just going by the rules. Were you trying to embarrass me in front of the whole school when you did that? You know what...now that I think about it...you're probably the one who told the whole school! You probably got Mike to laugh along with you for all I know!"

She was yelling at me now. She was also getting closer, her anger having made her move to where she could shout in my face.

But I still didn't get it. "Bella, _you _were the one playing the game with _me_! I told everyone that we were just going by the rules to see what you would say...and you told them that that was all there was. And how do I know that you didn't laugh at me behind my back with Mike and tell everyone what happened yourself? You're the one who was playing games!"

I was yelling at her now, too. And my anger had moved me towards her a couple of steps myself.

"Wait! What," she asked in confusion as she threw up her hands in a ' what the hell ' gesture.

"I said that I didn't play games with you! _You_ played games with me! Now tell me, what was the whole purpose of kissing me like that and then dating Alec not two days later? Were you just trying to rub it in my face that I couldn't be with you?"

"Now what _are_ you talking about?! The way I kissed you back was the way I meant it. I wasn't going by the rules of the game anymore!" She took another two steps to where we were about three feet apart.

"Well I wasn't going by the rules of the game either," I shouted in frustration, taking another step.

"Then why the hell did you make me think you were," Bella screamed back at me.

"I did it so that you couldn't hurt me in case you were going by the rules, but that obviously didn't do me any good because I still got hurt by you!!"

I was surprised that no one had come knocking on the door demanding what the hell was going on in here. The way we were yelling I felt as if the whole world could hear us.

Then I moved to where I was right in her face, sealing all the space between us so that I could yell at her.

''And you still didn't answer me! Why did you date Alec if you did kiss me and mean it?"

"Because I thought _you_ didn't mean it," she screamed back.

Now she was getting on my nerves. "But I _did_ mean it!"

"Well I meant it, too! I just thought that you didn't mean it after they opened the door because you jumped in so fast to make everyone think that you were just playing by the rules,'' she screamed and took a big breath before she could faint from lack of oxygen.

We both stopped to take in what had just been said. So she _did _mean it when she kissed me back.

_She just thought that I didn't mean it when I kissed her in the first place._

But I did.

So...what was this? Then it hit me.

It was all just a big misunderstanding. A big, _Stupid_ misunderstanding.

I found myself grinning and before I could stop it, a huge smile was plastered on my face.

"What are you smiling at Edward Cullen," she asked in frustration. Then she gasped, realizing how stupid we both had been.

She realized that we both did want each other and the kiss we had shared was meant by the both of us.

She stared up at me, my face looming over hers.

Then before I could stop myself, I put my arms around her roughly and captured her lips with my own in a strong, hard kiss.

* * *

**Bella POV**

God, I couldn't even believe that we were that daft to not realize each other's feelings for one another. I guess love really is blind...or at least in this sense of the word it was.

But I couldn't concentrate on much more than the fact that my mouth was against his in this moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He kissed me with passion that nearly overwhelmed me, yet I wasn't afraid of it. But he also kissed me with an urgency to make me feel the way he was feeling.

And that was in the fact that we hadn't kissed in a long time.

His tongue ran along my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I granted it.

"Mmmm..." I moaned into his mouth as he moved and pressed my body up against the bathroom door with his.

_Strange that things always seemed to happen with us in the bathroom..._

His tongue continued to roll on top of mine, and I couldn't get enough of him. Then his mouth started to slant over mine again and again.

The kiss in the closet was nothing compared to this.

Then it got better. His lips went from my own to my neck where he kissed me several times, causing me to shiver in his arms. "You know how stupid we are? I can't believe that we could misinterpret things like that,'' I told him, breathless, as I tried to concentrate.

I felt him smile against my skin as his lips continued their assault on my senses. Gosh, he was _so_ good at this.

"But that doesn't matter now. We know how we feel, and I don't plan to let you go anytime soon," he told me breathlessly back, his lips still on me.

And he was right. We did feel the same way about each other, and that was all that was important.

I brought his lips back up to mine for a sweet, slow kiss and then pulled back.

He laid his forehead against mine.We sat there for several seconds, staring into one another's eyes. We were still pressed up against one another.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that," he whispered.

"Too long," I answered, not only for him, but for me, too. I kissed him once more, then started to feel the guilt. With a heavy sigh, I switched to what needed to be discussed. "Edward...what are we going to do about Rosalie and Alec?"

"Break up with them," he answered simply without any hesitation.

"But we'll need to tell them, Edward. About us. We have to. It wouldn't seem right if we didn't," I whispered, staring into his perfect green eyes.

He sighed heavily, just as I had moments before, but agreed. "Fine, but we're doing it as soon as we can. Like, tomorrow soon." He kissed me again.

"Promise," I asked as I ran my fingers through his messy bronze hair.

He gave me one of his gorgeous crooked smiles before he pressed his lips against my forehead. "Promise," he whispered.

* * *

**Yay for Edward and Bella and Them Kissing!! But...Okay. Little help?? I don't know what to do with Alec!! I know what I want to do with Rosalie, but not Alec. So, Help me decided about the unresolved character. Should I:**

**(A) Get him with another character that I haven't introduced and give him a happy ending.**

**(B) Let him move away and start over.**

**(C) Kick his arse to the curb.**

**Just kidding with (C) but some of you have probably wanted to do that to him at some point. LOL!! Let me know when you review. I'd appreciate it.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	16. PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER

**Okay this isn't an update but an author's note, but I feel bad for it not being an update so there's a little...**

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AT THE BOTTOM.**

**Now that I have your attention, I won't be able to update until Tuesday. Sorry but I'm going to be going somewhere tomorrow for the whole weekend and MOnday I have company coming over. I'm sorry I haven't gotten my chapter done sooner but I've been busy and I haven't wrote anything like what I'm about to yet so I'm kinda having a little writer's block.**

**But don't worry cause when I do update again I'll try and post 2 chapters instead of one.**

**Okay. I've said my peace and you can read the sneak preview now.**

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

Suddenly Alec walked away from me and before I could react he turned Edward around to face him and laid a punch on Edward's jaw.

Edward stepped back dazed but recovered quickly. I didn't even have time to yell no before Edward pulled his fist back and punched Alec back. They were both on the ground in a full out brawl within seconds.

My mind was spinning and when I realized that Rosalie was in my face it was too late.

"You little witch!! Why couldn't you leave him alone," she yelled at me and then slapped me across the face. I stepped back dazed and then next thing I was aware of was being pinned to the ground by Rosalie.

She pulled on my hair and slapped me again.

But she was out of luck because my temper flared and the next thing either of us was aware of was that _I _had rolled us over and was pinning _her_ to the ground.

I pulled my hand back and slapped her just like she had done to me before, only harder.

Alot harder.

She screamed in pain and reached for my hair again. I had had enough at that point.

I pulled my hand back again, only this time in a fist, and punched her in the face. She screamed again.

"Bella!! NO!!" It sounded like Alice screaming and then I felt two arms grab my shoulders and pull me back off of Rosalie and to my feet.

Alice had a hold of me and I looked up to see Angela jump on top of Rosalie to keep her down.

"Ladies," a man's voice boomed.

I turned to see principal Donovan. He looked at all of us and we froze. And that was really just how murderous he looked.

He then turned his attention to the guys.

We did too.

Edward was on his feet being restrained by Emmett and Alec was on the ground with Jasper holding him down, much like Angela was doing with Rosalie.

"What the hell has gotten into all of you," he screamed. "All of you in my office!! **NOW**!!"

* * *

**Hehe...well that was fun. I love fights. They're so funny. At least at my school cause' everyone thinks that they're all really tough and then they just roll around on the ground. I rarely see a fist thrown like Bella did. **

**And trust me...Edward did throw a couple of his own. I plan to do this in his POV, too. UNtil Tuesday...**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	17. Going Psycho

****

There's gonna be a SEQUEL!! Yeah, more details later!! And OMG!! YOu guys are so funny when you're being evil!! I love it!!

**But this fact is a little disconcerting...most of you chose (C)!! So funny!! But I think I've got it figured out on what I want to do with Alec. Thanks for all the wonderful opinions and reviews though. **

**OH, and Props to all of you who reviewed!! I got 80 of them for chapter 15 alone. You guys ROCK!!**

* * *

**Ch. 16 - Going Psycho**

The rest of the night at the restaurant Edward and I acted as if nothing had happened between us. But that didn't say that we wouldn't steal little looks and smiles over Alec and Rosalie's shoulders. We'd gone calmly back to our seats and tried not to look suspicious which also brought up a feeling of guilt.

And I was feeling guilty the rest of the night. But that feeling faded a little whenever Edward would look over at me and flash a special crooked smile while Rosalie wasn't looking.

I sent him a special wave behind Alec's back as we left Italianos. Edward's little excursion with me in the bathroom had set his 'date' back, so he was subject to having to listen to Rosalie talk some more so that he could eat.

I got home around 8 o'clock--skillfully avoiding a good night kiss from Alec--and got a call from Edward around 9. He said that he had just made it home and that the rest of dinner he couldn't stop thinking about me.

"So when do you think we should tell them tomorrow," I asked as I plopped down on my bed.

There was a pause on the other end of the line while he mulled it over. "We should probably tell them at the end of the school day so if they decide to go psycho on us or anything there won't be too many witnesses."

"Edward," I playfully scolded, laughing into the phone with him before turning serious again. "But really...you think we should wait until the end of the day tomorrow?"

He sighed. "I think it would be best if we did. That way there won't be that many people around to hear the yelling."

"Ha ha," I told him sarcastically, while thinking that he was right. I knew for a fact that Rosalie wouldn't take it well at all.

"Bella! Get off the phone and do your homework," called Charlie up the stairs. I sighed heavily.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Edward. I have to go," I told him with a feeling of sadness that our phone conversation had to end, even if we were just talking about when to break the news to two people we were to supposedly have liked to date each other.

"Okay. Sweet dreams?"

I smiled to myself. "Sweet dreams,'' I assured him.

Once I hung up I did my homework, and then fell into a blissful sleep.

The next day I woke up to see the sun shining through my window. The sun was out!!

I took it as a good sign as I showered and dressed before making my way down to the kitchen and out the door.

I was nervous about today, and it didn't make me feel any better when I pulled up and saw Edward standing with Alice and Jasper. Apparently, Edward had told Alice and that little misunderstanding was now cleared up as well because they were acting like brother and sister again.

I should've just listened to Alice in the first place.

And apparently that's what she was thinking too when she saw me and bolted in my direction. I was gathered up into a hug before you could even blink. "Yay!! I told you you should've just talked to him!! You guys are sooo stupid!! One big misunderstanding!! I knew he wouldn't lie to Jasper!!"

I couldn't help but smile at her as I hugged her back. "Okay...you were right and I was just too scared. I admit it."

"I'm so happy for you and Edward," she squealed as she stepped back.

I was immediately on the alert. "Alice," I cautioned as I looked around to make sure no one had heard that sentence.

Blissfully everyone was to absorbed in what they were doing to notice.

"Oops!! Sorry, Bella. Forgot that that's supposed to be a secret," she whispered conspiratorially as she linked her arm through mine and dragged me back to the guys.

I looked away from her to see Edward's eyes on me. The force of his gaze was too much and I had to look down as a blush spread across my face.

I could've sworn I heard him chuckle.

"Hey, Bella," Edward greeted as we did every other day before the closet thing happened.

"Hey, Edward," I told him shyly as I looked up at him.

It looked as if he was about to say something else when out of nowhere, I felt an arm go around my shoulder.

"Hey, Bells,'' greeted Alec as he leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head at the last second and he ended up kissing me on my cheek.

He seemed a little disgruntled but moved on quickly. "Hey Alice. Jasper." He turned to Edward. "And _you_ are Edward from biology."

Alec's eyes blazed and Edward smiled his crooked smile at him. And while Alec wanted to murder Edward...I couldn't help but notice how cute Edward's smile was all over again.

"Well, we got to get on to class so we'll see you guys later," Alec stated.

I could hear the restraint in his voice as he turned me around to walk with him.

I looked back over my shoulder and smiled at Edward. We _were_still pretending afterall.

But for just one more day.

Thank God.

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly. So quickly that it made me all the more nervous.

But...the end of the day did come.

And I couldn't help but feel relief and nervousness at the same time.

Alec was waiting for me after my last class and we started to walk off to my truck. I looked around and caught Edward's eye. He gave me a reassuring smile and a wink that instantly calmed me.

I could do this.

When we reached the door I started. "Alec...I--I have something to tell you. I--I think we should break up. It's not that I don't like you or anything, but I just don't think that there's really anything between us."

Alec's face wasn't angry or turning red like I thought it would. Instead he looked at me as if he understood. "Yeah. I've noticed that, too. There's just nothing between us," he told me with sincerity.

I couldn't believe it!! He was _okay _with us breaking up!! I wanted to jump for joy, but had to remind myself that I wasn't done.

"But there's something else..." I hesitated.

"What,'' he asked, curious and a little confused.

"I like someone else. Edward Cullen."

"That's why your breaking up with me!! To date him,'' he yelled in disbelief. I could see the anger starting to wash over him.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I walked Rosalie to her car, and when she turned around to kiss me I stepped back.

"What's with you Edward? You've been acting weird and distracted all day."

"Rosalie...there's something I have to tell you..." I trailed off, hesitating.

"Well?? What?? Are you, like, going to break up with me for some other girl or something," she asked, joking.

I remained silent and then recognition dawned on her face. "What," she screamed. "You're _really _going to dump me for someone else?! Who?!"

"Look Rosalie...before you go off and start getting all--"

"Who is it Edward?!"

"Fine. Bella. Okay? I want to be with Bella. But like I said, I don't think that there's anything between us eithe--"

I was turned around out of nowhere and the next thing I knew I was being hit square in the jaw.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Suddenly, Alec walked away from me and before I could react he turned Edward around to face him and laid a punch on Edward's jaw.

Edward stepped back dazed but recovered quickly. I didn't even have time to yell no before Edward pulled his fist back and punched Alec back. They were both on the ground in a full out brawl within seconds.

My mind was spinning and when I realized that Rosalie was in my face it was too late.

"You little witch!! Why couldn't you leave him alone," she yelled at me and then slapped me across the face. I stepped back dazed and then next thing I was aware of was being pinned to the ground by Rosalie.

She pulled on my hair and slapped me again.

But she was out of luck because my temper flared and the next thing either of us was aware of was that _I _had rolled us over and was pinning _her_ to the ground.

I pulled my hand back and slapped her just like she had done to me before, only harder.

Alot harder.

She screamed in pain and reached for my hair again. I had had enough at that point.

I pulled my hand back again, only this time in a fist, and punched her in the face. She screamed again.

"Bella!! NO!!" It sounded like Alice screaming and then I felt two arms grab my shoulders and pull me back off of Rosalie and to my feet.

Alice had a hold of me and I looked up to see Angela jump on top of Rosalie to keep her down.

"Ladies," a man's voice boomed.

I turned to see principal Donovan. He looked at all of us and we froze. And that was really just how murderous he looked.

He then turned his attention to the guys.

We did too.

Edward was on his feet being restrained by Emmett and Alec was on the ground with Jasper holding him down, much like Angela was doing with Rosalie.

"What the hell has gotten into all of you," he screamed. "All of you in my office!! **NOW**!!"

* * *

"Have all of you snapped," yelled principal Donovan as he leaned forward over his desk to scold all of us. "What the hell's going on?"

We were all in his office, all looking in different directions.

All of us not looking at principal Donovan.

But every now and then I would look at Edward and find him wearing his cute, crooked smile that I found so appealing.

"All of you are gonna be in detention for the rest of the week and expect a phone call to all of your parents from me," he snapped, causing all of us to jump and look at him.

Great, I thought. Just what I need...Chief Swan all over me.

But why should I get in trouble anyways?? I mean, it's not like it was my fault.

Well...

Okay...so the whole _reason _for the fight was my fault. But I wasn't the one who decided to turn it into a brawl.

* * *

We all got a thorough tongue lashing and he finally let us go about a half hour later.

Alec and Rosalie immediately stalked off, leaving Edward and I under the entrance to the school. We both sighed as we faced one another.

"I better go try and reason with him," I told Edward as I looked up at him.

"I better try and go reason with her," he told me as he looked down.

"Good luck," we both told each other at the same time as we went chasing off after them in different directions.

Alec was walking really fast and I had to run to catch up. "Alec...please talk to me. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm really sorry." I hated hurting him, or anyone, for that matter.

Well, except maybe Rosalie...But that's besides the point.

"Bella...just don't. Don't. I need a little time," he told me coldly before he slid into his Cavalier and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Edward POV**

For someone with heels on, she could walk pretty fast. I jogged to catch up to her.

"Rosalie...I'm sorry. But I think that it was best that I told you. I mean, I don't really think that there's really anything between us anyways," I reasoned as she made her way to her convertible.

"You are such a jerk," she shouted, still not turning around to look at me.

"Okay. I'll let you have that. But I didn't mean to use you if you think that's what I did," I offered, sure that that was the problem.

"I hate you!! Emmett would be a better boyfriend for me than you ever would," she yelled at me before storming off.

She got into her red M3 and sped out of the parking lot, her tires squealing.

I sat dazed for a few moments before a slow smile spread its way across my lips.

Because I realized it right then and there.

She might have _started off _dating me because she wanted me, but that _changed _as I recalled how her and him were always joking and fighting.

Opposites attract.

At least...in this case. And _I_ wasn't going to be her excuse to run from him anymore. I wasn't going to be her distraction from Emmett.

"Hey, boyfriend. How'd it go," she asked as she came up behind me.

I grunted in response. Then smiled at what Bella had just called me. _Boyfriend._ God, I'd waited for forever to hear that. "Not so good. You?"

"Not really. But...on a lighter note...you want to follow me home. I haven't got to spend any time with you today, and now I won't be feeling guilty."

"Sure, girlfriend," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her and caught her lips with my own. We kissed for long minutes, our tongues rolling around on top of one anothers, before I finally steered her over to our vehicles.

I would fix Rosalie's little problem later.

Like, tomorrow later.

* * *

**The reason I didn't give Alec Rosalie was because then it would seem like he didn't care about Bella at all. Which we all know that he does. ****And sorry I didn't write the fight in Edward's POV but I couldn't seem to find a place to fit it in there. **

**Oh, and Props to 'The Masochistic Lion' and a certain anonymous reviewer for giving me the ideas for this chapter!! **

**BroodyBrittney23**


	18. Revelations And Resolutions

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed! I feel sad cause we're ****almost ****to the end--just one more chapter to go--but the sequel thought always cheers me up. Review for me and let me know how you like the story. I'll have a poll up on the summary chapter to help me decide some things for the sequel, so be looking forward to that.**

**P.S. I would like to say that Edward and Bella are a little more OOC than usual in their relationship, but hey...how do you think they would act if they were both human and didn't have anyone to stop them, or any boundaries to be more exact.**

* * *

**Ch. 17 - Revelations and Resolutions**

**(A/N: Right after the fight at school. Just so you guys aren't like "What the heck? Where are they?")**

**Edward POV**

My jaw was sore, but I ignored it.

We reached Bella's house minutes later and I got out of the car as she made her way to the door. I reached her just as she unlocked it and we stepped inside with my hand in hers.

"You hungry," she asked as she lead me into the kitchen.

I glanced around in a cautious way. I didn't see the Chief's cruiser outside, but that didn't mean anything. He could still be here and simply parked his car out back.

Bella must've noticed me looking around because she pulled me close with the hand that I still had clasped in mine. Our chests were almost touching.

"The Chief's not here. He's working until at least eleven tonight," she told me with a smile on her face.

And her smile was too tempting...and she was _too_ close. I leaned down and kissed her for the first time today, tasting her sweet lips.

All Mine. _Finally._

She let me kiss her for several long seconds, then she pulled away.

"Are you hungry or not?? I could order pizza and we could rent a movie off the TV or something," she offered as she went to the phone hanging on the wall and leaned against the counter.

I felt a slow smile play across my lips before I moved toward her. She seemed surprised, but in a good way as I moved in front of her and placed both of my hands on the counter so that they were on either side of her. I leaned in until or thighs were pressed up against one another. ''Is this a date," I asked playfully, my lips brushing hers as I let my breath fan out on her face.

She didn't respond, just moved so that her lips collided with mine.

A box of pizza and one movie later I was laying on the couch, Bella pressed up against my side.

"Stop. That tickles," she whined as my lips pressed against the back of her neck. God, she smelled and tasted _good_. Better than good. _Great._

''Now why would I do that," I asked playfully.

"Because I said so," she replied, making me chuckle. "I need to think."

"About what?"

"I need to think about what I'm going to do about Alec.I know that he told me he needed time...but I feel like I should do something. You know?"

So I wasn't the only one feeling that way. "Yeah, I know exactly."

"Alec told me he needed a few days to calm down. What about Rosalie?"

I stayed quiet for a second or two before speaking again. "I'm gonna make it up to her. She deserves that much. I owe her." Even if she did use me, I thought.

"And how are you going to do that,'' she asked as she rolled over, snuggling her face into my chest.

I put both of my arms around her and pulled her closer still. "I happen to know a little something that she's been running away from by dating me."

She looked up at me and I looked down at her. I saw the curiosity burning in her eyes. ''Care to elaborate?"

"You'll find out soon enough," I assured her. She looked at me doubtfully, but snuggled her head back into my chest. I laid my cheek on hers.

"This is weird isn't it?? I mean...not the weird way as in a bad way. But...weird as in a good way. It feels like I'm breathing for the first time," she murmured, suppressing a yawn.

I took a deep breath of her wonderful scent. "I can tell, too. I feel more complete somehow."

"Yeah, that's how I feel," she said dreamily. I could tell she was getting sleepy.

I glanced at the clock. It read ten thirty. Chief Swan would be home in about a half hour. "Bella? Where's your room," I asked.

I felt her cheek go hot under mine and realized she was blushing. "Why?"

She thought that--I mean...ha! "No. Not like that. Silly Bella. I can tell your about to _fall asleep_."

She blushed harder. "_Oh_. Well, it's upstairs, second door on the right."

Without a word, I sat up on the couch and scooped her up in my arms. She was too tired to protest as I carried her up the stairs and to her room.

It was too dark to see anything really except her bed. I laid her down gently and pulled the blankets up over her. Taking a step back, I looked her over. She really was an angel in so many ways.

And she was mine.

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Edward,'' she asked in a drowsy whisper.

"I'm here. I'll always be here. As long as you need me," I whispered.

A smile crept up on her face. "Good. Because I think I'm in love with you."

My heart swelled up and I couldn't believe it. What I couldn't believe more was that I felt the exact same way. "I love you, too Bella. I think I've loved you for a long time," I revealed, giving her one more kiss on her soft lips before she drifted off to dreamland and I left, closing the door behind me.

''You're home late. At Bella's I presume," I heard as I passed Alice's door. I had just made it home a few minutes ago.

I opened her door quietly and stood in the doorway. "Yeah. I was actually."

"Well, enjoy it while you can Edward. Principal Donovan called Mom and Dad. You'll more than likely be grounded for a week."

I frowned. "But that's not fair. I've just gotten with Bella and I can't even see her for an entire week?"

"Don't worry Edward. Something tells me you two are going to be together for a long time. This week will pass eventually. Now you should get to your room before Mom and Dad wake up."

She smiled at me and I smiled at her. "Thanks Alice."

She looked surprised. "For what?"

"For being my sister, and for introducing Bella to me when we were six," I added with a smirk, thinking of that day in kindergarten.

She threw a pillow at me before I closed her door. And as I made my way back to my room...I couldn't help but feel as if Alice were right. I did think that Bella and I would be together for a long time.

Hmm...it always seemed as if Alice could somehow predict the future.

I laughed at myself and chased the crazy thoughts away.

"Emmett...I need to talk to you," I stated as I took the seat across from him the next day. It was lunch, and as usual, he had food in his mouth.

He swallowed a mouthful before he responded to me. "Sure. What about?"

"You like Rosalie," I accused. Better to be blunt than dance around the subject. I needed answers. "I know, she unconsciously told me."

He swallowed. Hard. And, did that look like...guilt creeping in on his face? "She told you? Oh, God. I'm so sorry, man. It was just one kiss and I didn't mean it and I would never do that to you. I--"

"Wait. What," I asked in disbelief. "What kiss?"

"Uh...she told you about the kiss right?? Otherwise, why would you be talking to me about her like this?"

I let out a slow smile. "I wasn't aware there was a kiss. I did say that she told me _unconsciously_."

"Oh. Okay. Well, anyways...I'm sorry.You can hit me. Should I go out in the parking lot," he asked with total sincerity and seriousness.

I laughed. "Why would I be mad? As of yesterday, Bella and I finally became a couple," I told him proudly.

Emmett's face lit up. "Really? Oh, man!! So what happened?? I thought she just did that thing in the closet to make an as-"

"A big misunderstanding. Long story that if anyone were to write down, it would take a while," I told him. "So what's this whole thing about a kiss?"

He looked uncertain again. "Promise that you're not mad at me?"

I resisted the urge to laugh some more. "I promise. Now tell me."

He sighed and let out a huge breath. "A couple of days ago I was walking back to class when I saw Rosalie come out of the girls bathroom, and I--I don't know what happened. I just got this insane urge to find out what her lips would feel like under mine, so...yeah. She saw me in the hall and came up to me complaining about something and then I just kissed her."

"Really? Weren't there other people around?"

"No. Everyone was in class. And man...that kiss..."

I grinned."That good huh?" _So that's what made her change her mind about me. Emmett had kissed her, making her scared that she could actually have feelings for him._

_That she _did_ have feelings for him._

"Like I said, I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. I promi--"

I cut him off. "Hold on there, Tramp. That's kinda why I started this conversation in the first place."

"What?"

"I figured out the real reason that Rosalie's been dating me, and that little thing you just told me about you kissing her just completes the whole thing."

I told him everything. How Rosalie had started off dating me cause she thought she liked me, then her and him growing closer, factor in the kiss and you had the fact that Rosalie was using me so she wouldn't have to face her feelings for Emmett.

"You're serious? This isn't some sick joke to get me back for revenge or anything is it," he asked after I had told him to go after her.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Emmett, I have Bella now. She's all I could ever want."

I could tell he saw the sincerity in my eyes and heard it in my voice.

"Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

**Emmett POV _(A/N: A First For Me)_**

The last bell finally rang, and hearing Edward's words from lunch about how he was just Rose's excuse to ignore her feelings for me, brightened me up.

And just in time too, because she had just walked in my line of sight.

"Rose!! Rose!! Stop!! We need to talk," I yelled at her as I tried to catch up. God, why did I have to do this at the end of the day with all these people in the way??

She turned and upon seeing me, started to walk off faster.

Oh, no you don't.

I maneuvered through all of the people and reached her just as she was opening her red M3 convertible door.

Outrageous, that car was. Just like her.

_I liked it._

"Why are you running from me," I demanded as I invaded her space.

"Emmett...I'm not avoiding you I'm--"

"Edward told me. He told me that you've been using him as an excuse to run away from your feelings for me."

"What!? How did Edward even...Hey!! I've not been running away from you," she shouted.

I smiled at her as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me. "Emmett! What the hel--"

My lips came down over hers and silenced any protest she was going to make. We kissed for what seemed like ever and when we finally broke apart we were both panting for breath.

"No more running," I ordered as I looked down at her.

She didn't even hesitate. "No more running," she promised before standing up on her tippy toes to kiss me again.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't see Edward again until after the bell for sixth hour had rang. I was late as usual, but it didn't seem to matter much when I saw Edward come around the corner.

"Hey, where were you," I asked as I reached him and leaned up on my tip toes to give him a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his hands slip into the back pockets of my jeans as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

I shivered as he spoke," I had to take care of some things. I missed you though. Why aren't you in class?"

I pressed myself into him and laid my head on his shoulder. ''I'm late, as always. And I missed you, too," I whispered back, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

"Hmmm..." he murmured as he let go of all of me but one hand and started to steer me over to the men's bathroom.

I gave him a scandalous look. "Edward--"

He pulled me inside and shut the door. "Shh..." he whispered before he leaned down and kissed me, sealing off my protests.

But after a while I didn' t protest. Instead, I kissed him back. Our kisses were starting to become more wild until we heard a toilet flush.

We both froze.

Edward stopped and I looked over his shoulder to see principal Donovan come out of one of the stalls. Crap.

Busted.

"What the hell are you two doing," he shouted.

Minutes later we were out of the bathroom with principal Donovan right behind us.

"Always check the stalls," I murmured to Edward as we were marched off to the office.

He grinned at me. "Next time I'll make sure that I do."

"Next time," I questioned in surprise.

"Well, yeah. We still have senior year to go."

* * *

**ONLY ONe MOre Chapter Left!! PLus the epilogue. HOw SAd!!**

**Oh, and I don't think I put enough Alice in here so I put that little bit with her and Edward in there just cause I wanted to. And that was the first time that I had ever done Emmett's POV. It was weird but cool and something I haven't ever done before. **

**IN Emmett's words: I liked it.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	19. Forever In Heaven

**Well, this is it. This is the last official chapter before I post the sequel information. **

**Okay, My Thanks To All of You Will Be In The Sequel Info, so Don't say I never Said Thanks To all You Wonderful People. Was that redundant? LoL.**

**And before you guys ask, Alec is a ****senior.****They have mixed grades in the classes (It is HIgh ScHool). Edward and Bella are still Juniors so they have another year to go. **

* * *

**Ch.18 -** **Forever In Heaven**

Edward and I were forbidden to see each other for close to a month. It was pure torture, and both my Dad and Edward's parents are very strict on the rules when we were able to see each other again.

But I won't go too much into that.

On another note, the little 'fairy tale ending' bug was going around.

Emmett and Rosalie got together that same day that Emmett had made her fess' up in the parking lot about her feelings for him. They told Edward and I the next day and Rosalie gave Edward and I her blessing to be together. (Not that we needed it.)

And Alec...well, he missed two days of school after the whole scene in the parking lot, but when he came back he'd showed me that he'd been thinking a lot. When I caught up to him, we talked, and he said it was okay with him for Edward and I to be together. He explained to me that the only reason he took a swing at Edward was because I was breaking up with him _to date Edward_. I guess he didn't like the thought of me leaving him for _someone else_. (Male Ego's. I rolled my eyes.)

But he did acknowledge that there was nothing between us and we let the whole relationship mess go.

He's got another girlfriend now who goes to college at NYU. _Serena_. Once he graduates from Forks this year he plans to join her there. They started dating not too long after he and I broke up, and it's serious. I've never seen him more happy then when he talks about her. (Which is almost all the time.)

And as far as friendships are concerned? Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and I all share a table at lunch. The conversations have never been more exciting. It's like we're a family.

And as for my own happy ending?? Edward and I are telling each other that we love one another now. It's going pretty well...

* * *

**NOW: Six Months Later...**

That's right. Edward and I have been together for _six_ months. What can I say? Time flies. Our last school day was yesterday, and now we have the whole summer before senior year starts.

But that's a whole summer away.

Right now I'm sitting in the front seat of Edward's Volvo as he takes me to some fancy eatery in Port Angeles, and trust me...this one is _not _Italianos. Not that the food wasn't good or anything, but it's important for Edward and I to make our own, _private_ history. Not one that Rosalie and Alec have been in.

I glanced over at Edward and then down at our hands, twined together. I couldn't possibly imagine my life without Edward in it, and when we were apart it was torture not seeing him.

"What are you thinking about," he asked, casting me a curious glance.

He'd taken a liking to asking me that question. I don't know why, but he was always asking it. "Wondering why you've decided to take me to some fancy place in fancy clothes when we could just stay home and order pizza," I told him as I leaned over and gave him a light peck on the lips. "And how much I hate surprises," I whispered before pulling away.

He laughed. "Trust me. You'll love this one. Promise," he assured me as he raised our linked hands and kissed the back of mine.

I wanted to trust him, but I hated surprises. Something that Edward had found out pretty early on. But that didn't mean that he had stopped. No, if anything, he had been finding ways to surprise me _more_. All good of course, but completely uncomfortable.

Just like now. I'm dressed up in a fancy dress and my make-up has been done. All courtesy of Alice, who had made me her guinea pig barbie doll for the entire day.

I wasn't liking the heels she had given me too much, but she had assured me that I wouldn't fall in them. And it's been my experience since we've been friends to know that Alice is usually right. I swear half the time she can see the future.

Yeah. Rrrright.

"Please tell me where we're going," I asked. He glanced over at me, and I knew that it was the perfect opportunity for me. I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes, trying to get answers. But became distracted myself.

God, he was so handsome.

Edward was wearing a classic black tux with a white vest and a maroon tie. And let me say again, he looked _handsome_.

He caught me staring at him and I looked away embarrassed, a blush creeping up on my face. I heard him let out a low chuckle as he answered me.

"Nope. Not a chance. You'll have to wait and see."

I sighed in frustration as I looked out the window. Stubborn Edward.

But I felt his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my hand, and my disposition softened. I just couldn't stay mad at him. No matter what he did.

"Why do you hate surprises so much," I heard him ask.

I grew serious and spoke in a soft voice, almost fearful to say this out loud. "Not all surprises are good, Edward."

"Hey," he said in a voice as soft as mine, only his was comforting,"I know that what happend with your dad and your mom hurt, but I'd _never_ hurt you. You have nothing to worry about with me here."

I turned back to him and tried to reign the tears in so that they couldn't ruin my make-up. "Thank you."

He took my hand and kissed it again. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I love you, too."

He gave me a wonderous smile and then returned his eyes once again to the road. We sat in comfortable, content silence until we finally reached Port Angeles. My anxiousness quickly turned to excitement after Edward's reassurance.

He noticed the shift in my mood and the atmosphere in the car turned into that of a teasing nature.

"So Mr. Mysterious...will you tell me now?" My voice sounded really cheerful and announced how eager I was.

"Nope. Not yet. Settle down Mrs. Twitchy," he scolded playfully.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Mrs. Twitchy, huh? So where's my husband, Mr. Twitchy? He certainly wouldn't like it if he were to know I was here in a car, sitting very close to you, Mr. Mysterious. He wouldn't like it at all," I joked playfully, twisting his words around.

He frowned at me for a fraction of a second before he came up with his retort. Only it wasn't a retort. It was something much sweeter.

"If you ever marry anyone, it'll be me," he said as the car slowed and he pulled into a parking lot. I looked away from his handsome face briefly so I could see where we were. I hadn't even noticed that we'd turned off the main road. Just goes to show how distracting Edward really is.

My eyes were met with a beautiful building. It looked Italian (but thankfully not Italianos) and had ivy growing on the walls. I loved Italian places...and they were so much more perfect with Edward by my side.

It was called "_Per sempre nel cielo"_ and it was positively beautiful.

When I finally turned back around to him he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my face to his in a passionate kiss. I was overwhelmed by what we had, yet I couldn't seem to get enough of it.

We finally broke apart after long seconds. "Ready, Ms. Swan?"

I smiled warmly at him. "Certainly sir."

He flashed me his trademark crooked smile as he released me and got out of the car. I reached for my purse in the backseat and, knowing that he was always a gentleman, waited until Edward had opened my door and offered his hand to me.

I took it eagerly.

Edward and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other as we walked up to "_Per sempre nel cielo"_ but we tried to look more contained as we stepped inside. Edward led me up to the front where the hosts and hostesses seated guests.

"I have a reservation. Cullen. Table for two," Edward informed our host politely.

"Ah, certainly sir. Right this way," he beckoned with his hand. Edward pulled me tight to his side and we followed.

He lead us over to a private side of the restaurant and the waiter took our drink and food orders before leaving. Edward and I were sitting on the same side of the booth and I tried to focus as I began the task of trying to get some of my answers and a little bit of information on the restaurant.

"Edward...this place is so beautiful. I love it. But this is just too fancy. I mean--"

"Shush," he replied, cutting me off as he put his finger to my lips. "Just enjoy this for me. Will you," he asked as he took my hand in his. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Okay...but I have just one question. The rest can wait. I promise," I told him as I tilted my head up to look into his eyes.

He chuckled and kissed me on my forehead. "Okay. One. What do you want to know, my love."

I smiled at his words. "What does "_Per sempre nel cielo" _mean in Italian?"

He grinned down at me. "You'll find out before the night's over. I promise," he vowed as he kissed my hair.

I picked my head up off his shoulder the slightest bit and placed a soft, tentative kiss on his neck. God, I never wanted this to end.

We stayed like that until our food came and we started to eat.

"So you want to tell me what this whole occasion is all about," I asked before I took a bite of my Risotto.

"What? I can't show you how much I love you," he asked back as he took his fork and ate a little Risotto off of my plate. I tried to glare at him, but it didn't work. Not by a long shot.

He gave me a warm smile in return.

We left the restaurant about an hour later and Edward started driving the long journey home. I couldn't help but think about how perfect my life was. I never wanted my days with Edward to end. I didn't want _us_ to end.

I had the perfect friends, a great dad, a wonderful best friend, and the best thing that ever happened to me...Edward. It couldn't get any more perfect.

I gave his hand a flirty squeeze and sent him a playfull smile before I looked out the window at the world flying by.

I guessed I zoned out for a while, because the next thing I knew we were back in Forks. Only, Edward didn't turn on to my street. He drove in the direction of his house.

''Edward...what are you doing," I asked in a curious voice. "Are you planning on stealing me or something," I asked in a teasing tone.

"Actually, I was," he replied back with a smirk.

"Ha ha. No, really. What's going on," I asked as we traveled over the bridge at the Calawah River and past all of the other houses until we came to his turn off and started down his long driveway.

He didn't answer me and when we finally pulled up to his house I asked again.

"I'm sorry to do this, Bella. But you'll need to put this on," he instructed as he held up a black blindfold.

"What!? I'm not gonna put that thing on...and you can't make me,'' I stubbornly announced.

Okay...so I was a total whimp. After a few _very_ convincing kisses, he slipped the blindfold on me without so much as a complaint.

(Partly because I was dazed from the way his tongue felt against mine.)

But whatever.

I'd gotten out of the car and the only thing I knew was that we were still outside and not in the house. Which was weird, but I didn't comment on it as he started to lead me away from the Volvo.

"Edward, where are you taking me? And what's with the blindfold," I asked behind me. He had his chest pressed up against my back and his arms were around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder as we walked.

"Well, it certainly can't be a surprise if you see it. Now would it?"

I sighed in frustration. "I guess not. But what am I not supposed to be seeing? What is 'it'? I turned my head to where my lips were right next to his. I know because I could feel his hot breath against them. If I could just dazzle him then I could get the truth out before this surprise came my way.

It didn't work. He resisted, but by the tone of his voice...just barely.

"We're almost there."

We'd only been walking for a few minutes, but I was already as impatient as a person could be.

"Edward...," I asked, pushing my back into his chest to reassure myself that he was still there.

"Just trust me, love. We're almost there," he whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my neck.

"But..."

"I said to _trust me_. Silly Bella," he murmured in my ear. I smiled in spite of myself.

Then, finally, we stopped. He took me in his arms and lifted me up before I could protest. It felt like we were going up steps.

Then, he eased me back down to where I was on my feet again.

"Okay. You can look now."

Edward took my blindfold off, and the first thing I saw was his wonderful and intense green eyes. Then, taking my eyes off of him...I looked around at where we were. We were in the gazebo that Edward had just beyond his backyard. I looked back at the little path that lead here, then I looked at the gazebo itself.

White lights were strung around and on it, casting off a soft glow. Flower petals--rose petals--were on the floor and the steps of the gazebo. I turned to Edward in wonder and amazement.

I couldn't believe it. ''Edward...thank you," I told him sincerely as I put my arms around him in a hug. He hugged me back with so much love that it brought tears into my eyes and I had to hold them back.

We stayed like that for several minutes until I turned around in his arms to look at the gazebo again. I heard the faint lyrics of a song floating in the air. How did he get music out here, I wondered absently as I listened.

* * *

_**I could hold you in my arms...**_

_**I could hold you forever.**_

_**I could hold you in my arms...**_

_**I could hold you forever.**_

* * *

"Remember when you asked what the restaurant's name meant,'' he asked as I turned back around to face him.

"_Per sempre nel cielo," _I whispered.

"Yes. It means 'Forever In Heaven'." He paused and let a small smile form on his lips. "And that's how I feel when I'm with you, Isabella Swan."

The tears I felt earlier were threatening to spill over. "Edward...that's so sweet. That's how I feel when I'm with you, too," I answered in a scratchy--but not unattractive--voice.

"Perfect. Can I ask you something then?" His voice was whisper soft.

_What could he possibly have to ask me?_ "Anything," I allowed, looking up into his perfect eyes.

He pulled back from me, only to get down on one knee.

Oh My Gosh. He pulled something out of his pocket. A maroon colored box. He snapped it open to reveal a perfect topaz ring. It wasn't big--thank god--but it wasn't small either. It was perfect.

Edward knew me so well.

"I know that we're still in high school, but...Isabella Swan...would you marry me?"

This was the last thing I had ever expected from him tonight, but as I replayed the question in my mind...my heart swelled inside of my chest.

_I loved him too much to say no. I wanted to spend forever with him._

I smiled and wiped away my tears of joy. ''Yes,'' my voice was a little hoarse. "Yes," I repeated with more feeling and enthusiasm than I'd ever had in my life.

Edward gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen, then he slipped the ring on my finger, stood, and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I put my arms around his neck.

I turned my head and took his face in my hands "I love you, too," I whispered back as I pulled his face down and brought his lips over mine. I never wanted the kiss to end.

The kiss was slow and sweet and it was then that I realized that it never had to. It never had to end.

Because Edward and I would be together forever.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, loving the meaning of forever as I ran my fingers through his hair.

* * *

_**I could hold you in my arms...**_

_**I could hold you forever.**_

_**I could hold you in my arms...**_

_**I could hold you forever.**_

* * *

**And that my wonderful readers...is the end. Hope it was good and nice and fluffy for all of you!!**

**The little clips of lyrics were from Ray Lamontagne's 'Hold You In My Arms'. Strangely enough, I was just listening to my music on my computer and it was playing as I was writing the scene in the gazebo. I thought that it was so perfect that I should write it in. It felt like a sign or something. Smiles**

**And yes, Jedijen66 you guessed it!! I went and made them get engaged!! They're going to get married!! ****Or Are They??**** Read the next chapter for sequel info!!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	20. SEQUEL

**UPDATE: Some of you have been asking if I could update on this and let you know when I'm posting the sequel so here I am. I Posted it yesterday but just in case some of you haven't gotten to see it it's posted now. Be Sure To Read and Review!!**

**Okay, so I just want to say THanKs to all of you who read and reviewed and encouraged me like you so awesomely do. It means a lot to know that you care about what I write. So thanks to all of you who put this story on your favorites and alerts. And Thanks to TwilightExtremist for the C2 add!! I hope everyone can continue to do what you've been doing for the sequel!!**

* * *

**& Now What you've really been waiting for...**

**Well, I originally wanted the sequel to be a different way...but this idea hit me and I thought that it would work ****tons**** better. But have no fear. Sometime in the ****distant future**** I'm gonna make my original sequel into an original story. But that's in the very distant future. **

**And I don't know if I'll get to put any crazy stalker people in this...but I'll try and make them fit!! Look for this 7 Minutes In Heaven Sequel sometime this week. I just need to get the first chapter finished and then I'll be able to post it. Expect to see this up no later than a week from now!! Sorry for the wait, btw.**

**Sequel Story Title: Forever In Heaven**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are getting their fairytale ending. They'll marry at the end of the school year and be together forever. But not if most of the school doesn't want it that way. Almost everyone's ruining their relationship with lies and deciets so that they can have Edward and Bella to themselves. Will our happy couple survive what's left of High School and wed...or will it all come crashing down before they even pick out wedding colors?**

**A/N: Curious Yet?? I know you are. So go check out 'Forever In Heaven' on my page!!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	21. SEQUEL OFFICIALLY UP

**OKay, so in case some of you didn't read the update on last chapter and it didn't send out an alert on that I'm posting this as chapter 21 to let you guys know that I've officially got Forever In Heaven's first chapter up!!**

**Hope that that helps for people who wanted to read the sequel but didn't know that I had it posted!!**

**Read and Review it!!**

**If you already know about this but already have read it then sorry to annoy you with this and thanks for reading that!!**

**BroodyBrittney23**

And that's all I've got...so yeah.


End file.
